SMOSH INTO TIME: The Adventure Begins (Book One)
by MiGZ21
Summary: The First Book of the 'SMOSH INTO TIME' EPIC TRILOGY. What would Ian and Anthony do if someone has gone back in time and altered the past? In doing so caused a chain reaction that has created an alternate timeline where they never met and Smosh never came to be. They must find out who is behind all of this and undo the mistakes before they get erased from existence... FOREVER
1. Intro Part 1: SMOSH IS GONE?

**SMOSH INTO TIME: The Adventure Begins**

**_Imagine a world where Smosh never existed, what would Ian and Anthony do if someone has gone back in time and altered the past? In doing so caused a chain reaction that has created an alternate timeline where they never met and Smosh never came to be. And to make matters worse, Ian is wanted for crimes he did not commit and the police are hot on their asses._**

**_The clock is ticking._**

**_They must find out who is behind all of this and how to undo the mistakes before they get erased from existence... FOREVER._**

**_IN A WORLD WITHOUT SMOSH._**

* * *

Well hello there, and welcome to my fanfic! You've probably have read the plot so it's gonna be a wild ride! This one has a lot of smoshy references (and characters) and the same type of comedy Smosh has, Dick Jokes and Bad Puns! And oh yeah did I mention that it's ACTION-PACKED?

**Will they be able to bring everything back to normal?**

**Will they find a way to fix this and escape the fucked up reality?**

**Will Ian ever learn how to remove the handbrakes? (He probably won't)**

The readers loved it and I hope you'll love it too. They asked for a SEQUEL... So I continued, named 'SMOSH THROUGH TIME', they also loved it and said it was BETTER THAN THE FIRST! So SMOSH AGAINST TIME was the THIRD &amp; FINAL CHAPTER, making it into a trilogy...

**A TRILOGY OF EPIC SMOSHTASTIC PROPORTIONS.**

NOTE: This fanfic was written before Anthony and Kalel broke up, same goes for Melanie and Ian, so expect some romance.

But the SEQUELS completely eliminate the love interests... So there could be

Wait for it...

_IANTHONY MOMENTS._

Before your panties drop to the ground, there's no smut or romance between Ian and Anthony here, just some misleading dirty stuff and some ALMOST IANTHONY stuff.

Join SMOSH as they go INTO, THROUGH and AGAINST TIME! I hope you'll enjoy it! vote and a comment will be much appreciated! :)

-Migz


	2. Chapter One: Something is Not Right

A bright light flashed across my face, it was blinding.

"AHHH! I'M BLIND!" I struggled.

Suddenly someone slapped me awake, "Get up, you're overreacting again." The voice said and then I heard the door close afterwards. I opened my eyes, it was just the sun in my eyes. I was a little bit embarrassed.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, a man was staring back at me with ocean blue eyes, thicker-than-normal stubble, thick chubby body frame, and messy hair that fully concealed his forehead and almost brushing against his eyes... Damn, who is this sexy bitch in the mirror? Oh wait, it's me.

I gave a good morning yawn when I smelled something stinky; it smelled like rotting flesh.

Searching for the smell, "Where is it coming from?" I said, then the smell came up to my nose again. It was my morning breath.

I fixed my hair into a bowl haircut then brushed my teeth, today's gonna be a busy day. I went out of the bathroom and into my room, putting on my favorite white shirt with blue and black stripe running around the chest area with a little pocket on the left.

Making my way to the kitchen, I walked along the hallway then made a right turn leading me to the living room slash kitchen. I yanked open the fridge, grabbed a box of cereal and a milk carton and took a spoon and bowl from the top shelf. I sat down on the table ate like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey man." a voice came from behind me. The man has a semi Emo hairstyle, thick eyebrows over his brown eyes and light stubble, his nose was shaped a little weird, shaped like a butt at the tip. He has lean build, but still skinny compared to buff dudes, wearing an orange V-neck and black skinny jeans along with black and white pair of Converse.

"What's up? You're a little early" I greeted, "I know you're not a morning person."

"We're filming a special episode today; you got a great script ready?" My friend asked as he checked his face out on his phone's camera.

"I can't even think of a good plot." I frowned, "I'm completely running out of ideas man, there's nothing new to make fun about."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something later." My friend walked to the kitchen and grabbing the box of cereal, "Have you been eating all of the cereal?" He said, shaking the cereal box frustrated that not a single flake of cereal was heard.

"Yeah, got 'em right here, bitch!" I chewed louder to annoy him more.

"No wonder you're getting fat, Ian!" He sighed and threw the box in the sink, going to the fridge and digging through the piles of food inside.

"Shut up." I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, and chewed even louder.

* * *

Two hours have passed; we ended up playing video games and having an eating contest to pass the time. _What's taking the crew so long?_

"Have you called Ryan?" He asked me.

"Oh wait, sorry." I forgot, I whipped out my phone and searched for a contact labeled Ryan Todd. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered, he sounded like he woke up from a deep sleep.

"Hey man, what time are you getting here? We're gonna shoot a video today, remember? For our Smosh channel"

There was a slight pause, "Ian, what's a SMOSH?" Ryan asked.

"Our YouTube channel?" I became a little puzzled. Looks like the man's pranking me.

"Okay, I've been on _YouTube_ since 2005 and I haven't come across a channel named 'SMOSH'" he seemed like he was serious but I still don't believe him, although things are getting weird, considering the fact that I have worked with this guy for nine years.

"IAAAANNNN!"Anthony yelled at me from the hallway.

"Sorry Ryan, um... I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Whatever man, you go ahead with your _Smush _thing." Ryan sighed.

"Quit playing man!" I hung up.

"IAAAAN!" The yells continued. I dashed from the kitchen to the room directly in front of the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked, a little worried that the only time is that Anthony screams like that is either he got his head stuck in the toilet again or there something really terrible has happened. I burst into the room to find him with a terrified look on his face, staring in one of the two computer screens in our editing room.

"Smosh-" He stuttered.

"What about it?"

"-I can't find it, I can't even log into it." He said. _What the Frick?_

"Did YouTube take it down?" I asked. Did we upload anything that was copyright protected? I can't remember anything.

"No, if they did, I would've received a notification saying that."

I sat down beside Anthony and opened the second monitor beside the first one. I typed in _YouTube_ and it showed on the monitor, the home page of the website, with lots of video suggestions. I immediately went to the search bar and typed in:

_SMOSH_

The website loaded the page...

_NO RESULTS._

_Whoa... What happened to our channel?_ I thought as I browsed through YouTube. I tried Google... No Results. _Facebook_... Nope. _Twitter_... Not a trace. Anthony looked at what I'm doing, his jaw dropped.

"What happened?" Anthony asked me, his face filled with confusion and fear, "I'll try calling Kalel, maybe she knows." Anthony pulled his phone, "What the-?" Anthony exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" I glanced at his phone.  
"Kalel's number isn't in my phone; I could've sworn I had it." He fumbled his contacts list, "Ian, try calling your girlfriend."

"My EX-Girlfriend." I corrected him. Melanie and I broke up a few weeks ago, the breakup was mutual but it's still painful, it hit me like a ton of bricks when that happened. It's crazy but I lied that I don't love her anymore but maybe some of me still do.

"Hey!" Anthony said, pulling me back from my mini-flashback.

"Aren't you gonna call her?" He asked.

Shit, I deleted her contact number, I was so mad at that time; I removed everything from my phone that reminded me of her.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you lived in L.A.?" I asked Anthony.

"We finished late and it was really stormy last night, I decided to stay here and duh, do you have any idea how far the drive is from Sacramento to L.A.?" Anthony replied. This is really freaky; I don't even remember what happened last night.

"How about we go to LA?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Duh, it's where I live, dumbass." I said.

"Let's go." Anthony pulled out his car keys and walked to the front door. "Wait!" Anthony yelled, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"Please put on some pants." He said, disgusted.

"What're you talking about? I'm wearing p-"I looked down and saw my hairy legs. I lifted my shirt and found out that I wasn't wearing underwear as well as _it _was dangling free.

"AAAAHHHHH! DUDE PUT ON SOME FREAKIN' PANTS NOW!" Anthony screamed when he saw _it, _covering both his eyes.

"Sorry dude!" Pulled my shirt back down to cover it and ran to my room. I came back to the front door wearing black denim pants and a black high-cut Converse.

"Finally." Anthony said as we went out into the yard and into his car.


	3. Chapter Two: A Crappy Situation

**Anthony Padilla**

I zoomed past the city limits of Sacramento on the way to L.A. I could tell I was driving fast; the speedometer went past the highway's speed limit. _What a speedfreak_.

"Anthony?" Ian tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I said, without looking at him.

"I gotta pee." He mumbled.

"There's no gas station for another mile." I said. I looked around the car, "Use a bottle!" I said.

Ian looked down at his feet and I did too, I saw three plastic bottles filled with yellow liquid.

"So I guess you used them all up."

"Uh huh." Ian apologized.

Out in the open desert a gas station appeared, growing larger as we drove on the highway, "Oh look! There's a gas station!" I shrieked. I quickly drove into the spot and went straight to the parking lot near the bathroom stalls.

"Ian, make it quick." I said.

"Yeah dude" he replied as he scampered from the car, clutching his crotch, like a cartoon character. I just laughed at the sight of it.

**Ian Hecox**

I can't hold it in, I gotta _LET IT GO! LET IT GO!_ Wait! Why am I singing in my head? Damn, that _Frozen_ song is still buzzing in my head. I grabbed the doorknob of the men's bathroom, it's locked. _JUST LET ME INNN!_ Dammit! Another _Frozen_ reference. I jiggled the door open... Finally.

A foul stench filled my nose as I entered the restroom, holy shit, it smells like rotting flesh, it made my lunch go up to my throat. I pushed open one of the stalls and what a beautiful sight... NOT!

Someone forgot to flush his turd. Flies are hovering above it. I cringed, UGGHHHH. Nevermind that, I gotta pee.

What a relief, I should go back to Anthony now, he might be pissed. I reached for the door, turned the knob and tried yanking it; I was able to pull the knob... just the Knob. I'm trapped, with the foul smell of poop in the room. Crap.

"Anthony!" I cried out loud as I banged on the door. I'm stuck here, maybe Anthony will notice I'm gone a little longer and will probably find me.

Damn, that smell is making me sick, maybe I should flush it. I went to the dreaded stall and reached for the flush. God, I sure hope this works. I pulled it down, and it started making noises, not the usual flushing sound.

Oh shit.

The water rose, I took a few steps back, seems like I made a dumbass decision, it looked like a SciFi movie where a blob is making its dramatic entrance, only this one is a little _shitty_...literally.

The water level on the toilet overflowed, now there's just brown liquid leaking from the toilet, I panicked and pounded on the door heavily. "ANTHONY! ANTHONY!" I bellowed as the foul liquid flows slowly to where I was standing.

_Oh Dear God._

**Anthony Padilla**

"Wow, Ian must be taking a poop right now." I said. Then my tummy rumbled.

I stepped out my car and headed into the gas station's mini store. I got a basketful of snacks and brought them to the counter.

"Good morning sir!" The store clerk greeted, I smiled at him as I scanned the board behind him, all I saw was _WANTED_ posters, not the movie. The Wanted criminals of California.

But one poster stood out among the rest, it made me look twice...

_ WHAT. THE. HELL?_

That was my only thought as I saw the poster, I could not believe my eyes, this has gotta be a dream, It even said:

_WANTED: _  
_IAN ANDREW HECOX _  
_REWARD $1M_

"Excuse me sir, why is that man wanted?" I asked the cashier, referring to the poster.

"You don't know who he is?" The cashier asked me.

"No" I lied.

"Police are looking for him all over the state of California." He wrinkled his forehead. "Wanted for Bank Heists. He's one of the most notorious criminals in the entire state." He scoffed, "I hope they catch him, he's been doing real bad things, and I mean really bad."

I froze. _Ian? Robbing banks_? He can't even rob a girl's heart apart from Melanie's. This is crazy, "Uh, can I have one of those posters?" I politely asked.

"Sure." He said as he gave me the one from the board behind him.

"And while you're at it, do you have any wigs and sunglasses here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, straight or curly?"

"Uh... Straight?" I let out a little laugh. I paid for the snacks and food and rushed back to my car, placed the things I bought in the back and hopped inside.

Where the hell is Ian? What's taking him so long? I decided to call him. After three rings, something vibrated on my dashboard, it's Ian's phone.

"Why would he leave his phone here?" I blurted out. I left my car and went to the bathroom stalls. Then I heard banging noises from the door, next was someone gagging and puking.

"Ian! What the hell are you doing in there?" I knocked at the door.

"ANTHONY! HELP ME!" Ian cried out from the other side, desperate to get out.

"What the hell's happening?"

"THERE'S BEEF N' GO EVERYWHERE!" He cried. I tried pushing the door open, Looks like Ian is blocking the way.

"Ian, step away from the door!" I said as I kicked it down, success, the door flew open.

I looked at Ian, with a very scared expression on his face, and then scanned the room, the smell stung my nose, there's brown liquid everywhere, poop liquid, then I heard a rumbling sound from the first bathroom stall. This is bad. I pulled Ian outside and we ran to the car.

"That was close." I said.

I saw the store clerk going to the bathroom. This could be bad for him. I honked my horn, calling his attention, the man glanced back and waved goodbye, then continued to walk to the Men's room.

_ Ah screw it. _I drove away from the spot.

BOOM!

I looked at the rear view mirror and saw the clerk stepping outside with his white uniform stained with brown sludge, that's freaking gross and funny at the same time.

Ian also looked at the scene then back at me, we started to laugh our asses out, "I guess that he was in a... SHITTY SHIT-UATION!" Ian said.

"Haha, no, not funny at all."


	4. Chapter Three: Caught in a Mixup

**Ian Hecox**

I laughed really hard at the sight of the poop-covered man, though I felt guilty that I was the one who caused it. But enough of that though, I noticed that Anthony was behaving strange now, he looked nervous.

"What's up with you bro?" I asked. Anthony did not reply, but instead, he grabbed a wig from the second row and placed it on my head.

"What the hell is this?!" I shook it off.

"Just put it on!" He insisted.

"I ain't gonna put this on unless you tell me what the frick is happening."

"Explain this, Ian." He said as he placed a piece of paper on my lap, and then continued driving. I slowly unfolded it, for drama of course.

I gasped._ Whoa. Is this a joke?_

"What the—?"

"Yeah, 'what the'." He said.

The paper has my picture printed on it with a wanted sign, and reward money of $1 million.

_WANTED_

_IAN ANDREW HECOX_

"Anthony, are you pranking me?" I was a little bit pissed.

"Read more." He firmly said.

"—'wanted for multiple Bank Heists'!?" I scratched my head in confusion, "I don't even know how to hook up with girls!" I continued.

"Yeah, that's the same idea that came into my mind when I first read that." Anthony said, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"I—wha—I don't" I stuttered. I couldn't believe my eyes, _am I dreaming?_

"I know you didn't, someone must've framed you," My buddy said. I sank down my chair, ashamed.

We were now crossing the desert, all I can see are a bunch of cactuses and tumbleweeds, and it's hot as hell, I'm sweating through my shirt, my pits are as wet as a soaked sponge, even the AC can't beat the heat. Then I saw someone in the open, a hitchhiker, I saw the raised thumb.

"Look over there, a hot girl! Let's pick her up." I said.

We drove closer the hitchhiker, and closer until I could make out a description: blonde hair with little curls at the tips, pouting lips, between middle to short stature, with a back pack strapped on her shoulder.

Seeing all those features reminded me of someone. _She looks familiar._

"Melanie?!" I said as I took a closer look to make sure it's her. "It is Melanie!" I exclaimed, making Anthony jump and almost throwing the car off course.

"Why the hell is she out in the desert?" Anthony asked, "Should we pick her up?"

At first I was hesitant; but we can't leave her out here where it's dangerous... I _still_ care.

"Pick her up." I said. Anthony stopped near Melanie, I rolled down the window, she nodded her head as a sign of greeting, her lips curved to a smile.

"Mel?" I called out, the woman's eyes widened, I got a chance to look at her eyes again, it was one of the most gorgeous ones I've ever seen, I completely forgot what it looked like.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" She asked me. Oh, maybe she's still depressed about the breakup.

I decided to go with it, "Uh, lucky guess?" I smirked. Mel let out a little giggle, crap, that's cute.

"Why are you out here?" I asked her.

"I was on my way to L. A. y'know, to be star struck." She replied.

"Hop in. We're going to L.A. too." I said, motioning her to get in the car.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" Melanie said as she pinched my cheek, immediately yanked the door open in the backseat and shoved her big backpack inside.

She doesn't remember anything at all?

"So, what are your names?" Melanie asked us. Anthony started driving again.

"Whoa, you don't remember me?" I said. This day is getting really freaky.

"Um... No."

"Ian? Ian Hecox?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." She admitted.

I looked at Anthony and he had the same confused expression. _First it was Ryan, then Melanie?_

"You know, from Smosh?" Anthony said to Melanie.

"What's a smosh? It sounds disgusting." She raised an eyebrow. Okay... This is a bit awkward.

"I'm Anthony Padilla and this is Ian Hecox." My friend said, I gave her an awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you both, now tell me, what's bringing you to The City of Saints?" Mel smiled so big that her eyes turned asian-like.

"Something's not right, Anthony" I whispered, "Uh, nothing, just cruising around Cali." I replied to.

"Wait, Ian Hecox?" Mel asked, her smile slowly disappeared. I nodded.

"Ian..." She paused, in deep thought.

"Yeah."

"The criminal?!" She shouted and started to panic in the car, thrashing around the back seat, desperate to get free.

"HELP!" She called out.

I leapt from the passenger seat to the back seat, covering her mouth. "Mel, please don't, I was framed, you gotta believe me please." I looked deep into her brown eyes, in an attempt to convince her.

She began to calm down. I kept staring into her eyes, it felt like I was lost in them. Her freaked out expression faded away.

"You gotta trust me, please." I said to her, she nodded yes. I slowly removed my hand over her mouth, but still kept staring into her eyes, and she kept staring into mine. My stare went to her pouting lips, her red lips.

"Hey you lovebirds, quit it, there's a police checkpoint up ahead." Anthony said, interrupting the moment.

I quickly grabbed the wig and sunglasses from the passenger seat that Anthony handed me earlier and put them on. Good thing I haven't shaved yet, the picture on the poster depicted me as clean shaven, that's a plus. I looked back at Melanie and raised my index finger to my mouth, making the 'shush' gesture. She just nodded.

We slowly approached the checkpoint, I did not get the chance to go back beside Anthony, I quickly dove into Mel's lap, faking a sleep.

All I can hear are conversations.

"Good morning officer!" Anthony greeted.

"Good morning to you sir, so where're you headed?" The police asked.

"On the way to Los Angeles with my sister and her boyfriend." I could hear footsteps outside the car, and I'll make a wild guess, the cop's looking at us now.

"Hello officer!" Mel said.

"Ma'am." The cop replied. "Okay, you're good to go!" The cop gave the signal. I felt the entire car move. I slowly rose from Mel's lap and checked if the coast is clear. Whew. I awkwardly looked at her, "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay." She awkwardly replied.

"Sorry that I got you caught in the mixup."


	5. Chapter Four: Stop Right There!

**Anthony Padilla**

I don't know how far or how long I'm driving right now, a lot of things have been buzzing in my mind, _what happened to Smosh? To everyone?_

Then I caught sight of L.A.'s U.S. Bank Tower. I nudged Ian's shoulder, "Ian! Wake up!" I said

"What?" Ian snorted then rubbed his eyes and fixed his fake hair back into place.

"We're here."

We drove past a huge metal green sign standing near the road, the letters were labeled white, and it read:

_LOS ANGELES_

I saw the huge Hollywood sign sitting on top of the grassy mountainside, the most famous landmark in Los Angeles. I drove directly to the apartment where Kalel and I were staying; I stopped the car and turned to Ian and Mel.

"Stay here." I told them. They just nodded.

I left the car and went inside the building. The inside looked very different, I remember it being cleaner. Now it was really messy, but surprisingly it was still fully functional, still occupied. I fished for my room keys in my pocket, hoping to find it in there; my fingers felt a round flat object with a long jagged tip: _The Keys._

I hurriedly walked to the elevator door, but I stopped halfway, there's a sign made of cardboard and stuck on the doors:

_OUT OF ORDER_

Damn.

* * *

I could feel the earth coming down on me, blood rushing through my veins, my legs were growing weaker, and my sweat getting colder. My eyes were getting sore, every step I'm taking is very painful, I'm losing my breath, the feeling of hope fading away, I looked up and saw the light...

_15TH FLOOR._

I made it, it felt like I was dying. I took in a huge breath of air, collapsed on my knees on the spot then sat down for a couple of minutes.

"That was horrible! Thank God they invented elevators!" I panted.

I stumbled to my feet and looked for our room, and in a matter of seconds, I found it. I tried my spare key.

With one turn of the key, the door unlocked, I pushed the door open and saw the inside and I was in for a surprise, the room was very dirty, the decorated walls were gone, and a smell of moldy socks were up and about.

"Kalel?" I called out, no answer. I went to our bed and noticed a human-shaped figure under the covers.

I took a step closer. "Babe is that you?" I went another step closer. I reached my hand to wake up the sleeping person, and when I did, the figure sat up, and it looked back at me, she had a lot of curlers on her hair, and facial cream on her face, much like a cliché old landlady.

"AHHHH!" She screamed

"What the the hell are you doing in my house?!" I asked her, we both have confused looks.

"Harry! There's a robber!" The old woman yelled.

_Whoa, me a robber? This IS my apartment!_

But something was telling me it's time to go. I ran to the door but someone jumped from outside.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROBBER!" The man exclaimed, pointing a gun at me. I raised both of my hands and he entered the room. He had a thick bushy mustache and a thick head of hair, but almost concealed by his police hat; he's not the stereotypical fat cop, this one was slightly thinner, I know this guy, _Sgt. Anous._

"Sgt. Anous?" I said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sgt. Anous questioned me.

I didn't answer; instead, I slowly took a few steps behind, and every step I made backwards, he advanced.

_ I think I know where this is going._

"I'm sorry, I-I thought I was in the right room!" I whimpered. Then my hip bumped against the corner of a kitchen counter.

"BULLSHIT!" Sgt. Anous yelled, pulling the trigger of his gun. I quickly dodged the bullets he fired; I jumped behind the kitchen counter ducking behind the wooden base.

The plates and glasses on top of the counter exploded, sending pieces of broken china at me. I leaned against the wall, a bullet hole suddenly bursts on the wood right beside my head, missing me by mere inches.

I gotta move. I crawled to a window near the counter. Outside the window I was facing, a clothes line hung, I took the chance, running towards the window while covering my head with my arms.

I smashed through the glass, with hopes of grabbing the line.

**Ian Hecox**

Melanie and I sat motionless in the car, not even talking to each other.

_Awkward._

I decided to start a conversation with her, "So uh, why were you going to L.A.?" I asked.

"I already told you, to see the stars." she sheepishly replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon, I think there's something else." I know Mel too well to say that she's not telling the truth.

"I'm trying to escape from my family."

"Why?" My smile disappeared.

"They don't treat me too well." My heart sank, I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." I gave a weak smirk.

"Don't be," she smiled.

I took off my wig for a while, stupid thing's getting itchy. Then a scream came from above us, it sounded like Anthony.

"Anthony?" I called out.

Without warning, someone smacked against the car window, creating a loud bang and rocking the car, making us jump, it was Anthony, face smushed against the car window, his hand was still holding on a length of rope.

"Anthony!" I exclaimed, going of the car and rushing to him.

"What happened?" I asked, helping him up.

"Kalel wasn't in the building." He weakly answered.

"Yeah, obviously, you wouldn't have to jump out your window. Mel can you-?" I glanced inside the car.

Mel was gone. _What's that damn stinging pain in my chest?_

Anthony can't drive in this condition, so I shoved him in the back seat and I sprinted to the driver's side, I took the wheel.

The front doors of the hotel burst open, Sgt. Anous stepped out of the building, probably looking for my friend. He caught sight of me in the car, then his jaw dropped. I touched my head only to feel my bowl hair.

Shit. My wig.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S IAN HECOX!" Anous shouted, calling for backup in his radio.

I twisted the key and the engine revved, I turned back to Anthony who slumped on the back seat. "Buckle up, Anthony, this ride's gonna be bumpy."


	6. Chapter Five: Wild Ride

**Ian Hecox**

"Hang on buddy!" I said to Anthony, he just let out a grunt. I shifted the gear to reverse and, "SEATBELTS! SO WE CAN BE SAFE!" I screamed, stretching out the seatbelt then locking it into place. Anthony rolled his eyes.

Okay, I guess it's time to go, let me do some minor checks.

Seatbelts? _Check._ Rear View mirror? _Check. _Side mirrors? _Check._ Fuel Level—

"GOOOOO!" Anthony bellowed from the back. I floored the gas pedal and the smell of burning rubber went into my nose, a cloud of smoke surrounded the car as the tires rolled against the asphalt road.

Sgt. Anous sprinted from the door towards us, "STOP!" I heard the policeman yell.

Meh, I ignored it.

Police sirens came from behind, I glanced in my rear view mirror, two cop cars blocked the exit. Crap.

"Ian!" Anthony squeaked, the sound of tires screeching came from nowhere.

"I know!" I replied. We have to ram them. It's the only way.

"Ian..." He repeated, this time raising his voice.

"I know!" I shouted back.

"IAN!" He slapped me.

"WHAT?!" I looked back and angrily stared at him.

"You forgot the handbrake." Anthony pointed looked at the raised handbrake.

_So that's what making those weird sounds._

"Sorry." I bowed my head in shame, pushing down the handbrake, NOW we're moving. We kept moving in reverse as we drew nearer to the blockade.

A series of consecutive gunshots were heard, puncturing the metal body in various places. I just hope they don't hit the gas tank.

The police gave orders to shoot to kill. In my rear view mirror the images of the police cars grew larger, in any minute now we're gonna ram them open.

"C'mon! Closer... Closer! Get down!" I ordered as I did the same, waiting for the collision to come.

CRASH! The crash jolted the entire car, shattering the windshield and breaking both the side mirrors off all while damaging the rear, we rammed open the blockade, sending the parked cruisers spinning around.

I rose back to the steering wheel, foot still buried in the gas pedal. It's not over yet, I shifted to drive and drove us away, as fast as possible, with no intention to surrender to the police shooting at our car.

"How are we gonna lose them?" I said, I saw Anthony rise up in his seat, clutching his head.

"Just drive! I'll think of a way!" Anthony panicked.

**Anthony Padilla**

There must be something in this car to distract the cops! I scanned the car. Ian suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, sending me flying to the left side of the car and slamming me on the window like a ragdoll. Ian continued to gain speed, dodging oncoming traffic, almost running over pedestrians, swerving around sharp corners but it was no use, there's a chopper following us.

"Anthony, you better come up with something!" Ian said.

"Don't tell me twice, I'm thinking!" We need to disable that chopper first.

"Here! Use my paintball gun!" Ian said, tossing his paintball gun to me.

"You have a paintball gun this whole time?!"

"I stole it from Stevie's police survival kit, they're probably arresting him right now."

I shook it off and aimed for the helicopter as it was flying low.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" One of the chasing police shouted. I took a deep breath, looked through the scope and placed the crosshairs on the pilot.

_Here goes nothing._

I pulled the trigger, it felt like everything became slow-mo as a paintball left the gun's barrel, propelling its way to the pilot. Then a blue paint exploded in his face. DIRECT HIT!

The helicopter began losing control and losing altitude, that's gonna leave a mark. It disappeared behind a building.

CRASH! One down, three to go.

"Got the choppa!" I victoriously clamored, speaking like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Now would you get those remaining three cop cars?" Ian said, near missing an oncoming car, "If you're not busy with your bragging."

I noticed the bag of chips that I've bought earlier, still in the paper bag, on the floor of my seat. I dug my hands into the bag, looking for something to fend the cops off.

Then Ian made another sharp turn, almost making the entire car tip over, sending me flying to the opposite side. Then a bunch of water bottles flew to me, all of them filled to the brim with yellow liquid, filled...with Ian's pee.

"Ew gross! Ian! You forgot to throw away your pee!" I exclaimed.

Then it struck me, _a pee bomb_, I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way. I pulled out a bag of chips and opened it, mixed it with the urine and resealed it, a pee and chips bomb.

_Perfect._

Shots were fired at us again; this has to stop, right now.

I rolled down the window then threw the first bomb at the nearest cop car, hitting their windshield blocking their view. The liquid exploded upon impact, splashing them in their faces.

All I heard was vomiting and screaming, maybe the liquid got to their mouths? Gross.

The downed car spun out of control in the road then crashed into a telephone pole, creating electric sparks from the transformer up top; well this can't be good... as if everything that's happening right now was good.

The pole started to fall over, snapping the wires attached to it, collapsing on another pole, one pole after the other, there's no stopping it.

I threw another bomb at the second car, another success! It soon disappeared from view.

"Ian, the pole's gonna collapse!" I screamed, the posts continued to tip over, seemed like it was following us.

"Oh crap!" That was all he could say.

Last car, I must not miss this. I threw the bag, but the last car was smart, swerving out of way, "That was my last bag!" I exclaimed, with no more bombs to throw at them.

"Let's see if those bastards can do 90!" Ian said, stepping down on the gas harder.

Did Ian just quote _Back to the Future_?

_"Stop!"_ The chasing police yelled.

We were still being followed by the collapsing poles, the last pole fell on a traffic light, it also started to tip over, falling over that it will block the way.

"IAN—" I shouted.

"We could do this!" Ian sped up, entire leg was no longer bent, he pushed the gas at its deepest.

"IAN NOOO!" I covered my face, hoping for the best. A loud crash followed as the ground trembled.

"Anthony! Open your eyes!" Ian cheered. I inched my eyes open to see that we're still in one piece.

"Wha—" I stuttered, looking behind us, the traffic light fell on top of the last police car's hood.

"That was a close one." Ian said.

I wept, "My car."


	7. Chapter Six: Identity Crisis

**Anthony Padilla**

Ian drove into an underground parking and luckily for us, no one was guarding the place. The place was poorly lit, perfect place to ditch the car, Ian parks my car in the darkest spot where it almost became unnoticeable.

The engine gave its final rev before totally dying down. I stepped out and circled the car: the windows were smashed, side mirrors were missing, scratches and dents everywhere, rear was damaged beyond recognition, almost obliterated by the impact with the cop cars, bullet holes everywhere, and reek of Ian's pee.

"I hope the insurance covers it." I said, burying my head in my hand.

"I'm sorry man, we gotta keep moving, we're not even close to finding out what's happening right now." Ian said as he put on his fake wig and tossed me a cap. "Let's go."

"Wait, how are we gonna get out of here undetected?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." This can't be good, usually when Ian has a plan it's somewhat ridiculous.

* * *

"Ready dude?" Ian asked me, who was also unsure of his plan.

"I don't know, man." I said.

"Just blend in." We looked really messy, since Ian made me wipe car oil on my clothes, we looked like hobos now.

Ian motioned me to get on the old shopping cart and pretend I'm a disabled helpless man. What could go wrong, right?

_Please tell me I'm right, please!_

Ian slowly pushed the cart I was on up the ramp. I could hear him grunt.

"You need to work out buddy." I said, mocking him.

"Fine, how about we switch places?" Ian insisted.

"Okay." I stepped out of the cart as Ian got in, I pushed it.

_Damn he was heavy._

"Oh God. you need to lay off the twinkies, man." I struggled to push him upwards.

"Now push us up, BITCH." Ian commanded and after a few grunts and cries, we're at street level. Jeez.

"Now if all else fails, PLAN B." Ian said as a helicopter flew directly above us, circling the area and looking for any traces us.

"We need to get to my mom's house, maybe she knows what's going on." Ian said.

"How are we gonna get there by walking?" I asked.

"Plan B." _What the hell is Plan B?!_

The sun disappeared from the sky, it's getting dark. We waited until the sounds of the chopper disappeared, now's our chance. I casually walked out of the compound, pushing my fat friend in the cart.

"What now?" I asked.

"My mom's house is just down road." Ian said, "Push us down the road, let the cart do the rolling."

_ It looked dangerous, but I like it._

I pushed the cart with all my strength and it started rolling down the sloped road and I hopped onto it joining Ian along the roller coaster ride. We zoomed past two crossings, narrowly avoiding crossing cars.

The cart rolled faster down, the wind blew against my face, blowing the cap off of my head. "Ian, how do we stop this thing?" I asked, I became a little nervous.

"Ooooh yeah, I think I miiiight have overlooked that one." He said, guilty.

"You mean we can't stop?!"

"Mmm-Nooo-Yeaaaahh." He smiled, head sinking between his shoulders.

"You idiot!" I smacked his head. We were going faster and faster down the road, getting more close calls.

Ian's mom's house came into view, but we could not stop. A car suddenly made a turn around the corner, blocking our way. Not a great way to stop the cart but hey, at least we'll stop.

"Oh no no! Get out of the way!" Ian screamed.

It was too late, our cart collided with the car, catapulting us into the air_. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!_ I remembered from our _Food Battle 2012_ video as we flew.

We screamed at the top of our lungs, the next thing I knew is that my back landed on the grass on Ian's mom's lawn, I tumbled until I came to a complete stop.

"Good thing your mom's lawn broke our fall, right Ian?" I looked at Ian and saw him face down on the road beside the lawn and it looks like his fall wasn't as good as mine.

I rushed over to him. "Ian!" I shook his body, he went back to his senses and looked back at me, his face was muddy.

"Great thing that this mud cushioned my face!" He said.

"Uh, I think that's not mud-" I said, taking a closer look at the dirt on his face, its smell stung my nose, "-It's dog shit."

"AAAAAAHHH!" He let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I hear the voice coming from the car that hit us, the voice sounded familiar. I turned around, and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

It was Kalel.

I dropped Ian back to the ground and ran for her, I gave her a huge hug. "Oh Kalel! I thought I would never see you again!" I cried.

"Who's Kalel?" She asked, "My name's Kristen" Kristen? How could she not remember her name change?

"Who are you?" She asked me, pulling away from my hug, a little surprised.

"It's me, Anthony, your boyfriend?"I stuttered.

"Okay, I have dated a lot of guys and none of them were named 'Anthony'."

_Ouch, right in the heart._

"Don't you remember our times together?" I shook her, "We even have cute little baby kittens."

"I don't even know you, sir." She firmly said, weirded out from my statement, "Are you alright? Can I get you some help?"

"Nope, we're okay" Ian spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, what were you doing in that cart the first place?" She questioned.

"Nothing, we're just experimenting." I lied.

I stared into her eyes, a stare that might have creeped her out, "I should be going home now," Kalel said, pointing to her car.

"Wait, Kal-, I mean, Kristen?"

"Yeah?" She looked back at me, suddenly everything in the world stopped moving. I looked into Kalel's face, damn, she's so beautiful; everything about her is beautiful, blonde hair, kawaii face, don't get me started on those dimples, it just hurts me that she forgot about me in just a day.

"Hey?" Kalel said, pulling me back to reality.

"I-I would like to see you again." I weakly smiled, waving goodbye to her. She just smiled, went back into her car then drove away.

Then I felt a stinging pain in my chest, I think my heart just shattered.

**Ian Hecox**

I saw Anthony staring at Kalel's car as it left us. He looked back at me, extremely sad, "She doesn't even know me Ian." He whimpered.

"Anthony, I don't know what's going on, but we'll fix this." I rubbed his back, comforting him. I wiped the dog poop from my face and looked for my mom's house. "We're almost there!" I said. We walked towards her front door and knocked.

"I'll get it!" I heard a voice from inside. The door opened. It looked like I was staring into a mirror.

"WHOA!" The owner of the house looked exactly like me.

"Ian?" I asked then the door slammed shut.

"Wait, Ian! Can I just have a word with you?" I pounded on the door.

"Go away, Ian!" The man shouted from the other side, "My name's _Adrian _now."

"Mom! Ian's outside the door!" I heard him. The door opened and I saw my mom, but the sight of her made my heart sink, she was now bound to a wheelchair.

"Mom?!" I said. I could not contain myself, hugged her tight with tears flowing down my cheeks, "What happened to you?" I wept.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my cheek, she slapped me. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"You know why, Adrian." She trembled. I shrugged, "Don't you play smart ass with me _Adrian Hecox_."

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Don't fool me, you framed your brother and I have to change his name into yours!" She shouted.

So she changed our names.

"So that means, that's Ian right there?" I asked her, referring to the man behind him.

"Yeah dumbass, you're way dumber than I remember you."

"Can I speak to him? Y'know, brother to brother talk?"

"I swear to God, Adrian if you hurt him-"

"No, I won't. I promise."


	8. Chapter Seven: Alternate Reality

**Anthony Padilla**

Ian's mom moved her wheelchair away from the doorway, giving us the permission to enter. I followed Ian inside.

"Tell me about Adria—about me." Ian asked.

"Wow, those fights must've given you amnesia." Ian's mom said, turning to face him.

"I think it did." Ian scratched his head. The place remained exactly the same, the same wooden furnitures, the same design of the counter, the one we always filmed on when we make Food Battle videos. The only thing that stood out from the others is a table in the living room, the table had lots of pictures of Ian and his twin brother Adrian.

_I thought Adrian was sent for adoption?_

We walked along the living room; Ian's mom continued narrating, "Well you were the exact opposite of your brother Ian." She told.

"Like?"

"You like fights, you skip school and right now, you're supposed to be on the run."

"I'm not who you think I am, Mom." My friend claimed.

"Oh believe me, I do." I looked at the other Ian from across the room, he lay slouched on the couch, watching T.V. bored out of his mind, hugging a huge tub of ice cream and digging through it with a spoon. Kinda sad.

"Ian lives with you?" I asked Ian's mom, pertaining to the lazy Ian in the living room.

"Yes, for the rest of his life." She replied.

"What do you mean for the rest of his life?" Ian beside me said.

"Face it, your brother's a total wreck, he couldn't get a girl or friend." Ian's mom answered.

"What about Anthony?" My friend pointed at me, "Ian's best friend?"

"Who's Anthony?" Ian's mom raised an eyebrow. "Your brother never had a best friend, let alone a friend."

I looked back at the lazy Ian, and immediately felt sorry for the guy, he lives with his mother, the stereotypical loser, no friends to be with and no girlfriend in his life, he could've deserved better than this.

"What?" I asked.

"My son is a loner, after that thing Adrian did, he kinda lost his trust in the people around him." Ian's mom said.

_Poor guy._

**Ian Hecox**

Wait, I never met Anthony? I took a look around the room then I noticed the pictures on the wall, this is odd. Mom said she never had a picture of Adrian, apart from our baby picture.

"I thought you've given Adrian up for adoption?" I asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Why the hell would I do that?" My mom said.

"I don't know, you must be high when you did that."

"Maybe I was gonna but I changed my mind, someone stopped me from doing it."

"Who?"

"I can't remember, that was Twenty Seven years ago."

Then the other Ian interrupted, "I thought you were my best friend, Adrian!" He shouted at me.

"Whoa, whoa, best friend?" I shouted back.

"Yeah, we even made a pact, that we got each other's backs!"

I stood there motionless.

"I trusted you with everything, then you frame me?! You're an asshole!" He started to cry, pretty much like a baby, putting his face on his hands.

_What a wimp_, I thought. Then it hit me, like a lighting strike: my mom giving up Adrian for adoption would've led to the event where I meet Anthony in sixth grade, but she never gave him up, then Adrian and I became best friends, preventing the creation of Smosh, this is some seriously fucked up reality, we gotta fix it. The only problem is, _WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?_

"I'm sorry Ian, I'm sorry for everything." I apologized, but the man seemed to not hear me, "but you gotta believe me on this Ian." I continued.

"You are not supposed to end up like this, you were supposed to be making videos with this idiot right here." I pointed to Anthony; other Ian looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Sup?" Anthony greeted to other Ian, waving a hand at him.

"This is not who you are, Ian, in fact I'm not Adrian, I'm you." The other me stopped sobbing and he looked straight at me. "It's a little bit weird, but it's true," I said.

"Prove it." He said. _It's on._

"You used to wet your bet till you're 18" He gasped.

"Everyone knows that." The other me claimed, that's gross, who would even brag about them peeing their pants?

"You pee sitting down."

"Mom knows that, Adrian knows that." Shit. Gotta think of something, something I only know.

"Name one thing that I alone know." He challenged me.

"You would lock yourself up in a room, close the windows and dance to the Spice Girls."

_Nailed it_.

He stood there with eyes opened wide, bloodshot and in shock, he opened his mouth as if to say something, I hope he believes me now.

"Just go, please." He whimpered.

We had no choice but to leave. So we did, we passed by the table filled with pictures of us, I quietly slid a picture of me and Adrian from my mom's shelf and slipped it into my shirt pocket. Next thing we knew is that we're back outside, the door slammed behind us.

"This is so messed up, Anthony." I turned to him, but I saw no one, "Anthony?" I looked around, there was no trace of him, "Anthony! We don't have time for games."

I turned around and saw a man dragging another guy in a messy orange V-neck shirt and navy blue pants, the man was unconscious, even snoring like a baby, it's Anthony.

"ANTHONY!" Out of nowhere, someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see who is it, a metal pipe was hit across my face.

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter Eight: Captive

**Ian Hecox**

I opened my eyes, a blinding light entered my vision, it's too painful to stare at, so I squinted my eyes, it doesn't help, too much light. All I could hear is high-pitched ringing, a sharp pain erupted on my forehead, I tried reaching it, but then I realized that my arms were tied to my body, and I was tied to a chair.

I can't hear anything, except for my own heartbeat and my heavy breathing, and a foul stench crawled up to my nose, it smelled like a mixture of rotting flesh and poop.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw something move, "Anthony?" I called out, "Is that you?" The figure did not answer. "Where am I?"

The lights dimmed, a mini lamp shone on top of me, "In a safe place." The figure said.

"Where's Anthony?" I questioned, "What do you want?!" I became angry.

"My revenge." The man spoke up, stepping in the light. The man was wearing a black cap, a black tank top under an open black jacket, he's wearing a pair of black denim shorts, pretty much goth like, his facial features looked exactly like mine.

OH MY GOD.

"Adrian?!" I blurted. It was him, he still looks like me but he has scars on his face.

"In the flesh." Adrian said.

"I thought you were dead?" Adrian was my long lost brother, because my mom gave him up for adoption. I only found out about him recently, four years ago.

"We'll I'm right here now, dummy!" He said.

"I thought you died in a motorcycle accident?!" The last time we met is that he got so mad at me and took off; the police only told me that he died from a gruesome accident.

"That's what I told them to say to you, bro." He fixed his black hat, "I waited four years to put my plan into action, bro." His smile made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why that long?"

He paused, "uh, um, nevermind that."

"Why?"

"You stole my kidney and my mom!" He shouted at me, turning his back then lifting his shirt, showing the scar from where the kidney were. I remembered that I took his kidney, because that time we met is when I was dying of a rare kidney disease, I needed a donor and he fit the bill, he refused to give me his kidney and ran away, and that's when he was supposedly killed... then I took one of his kidneys.

"How did you survive?"

"I still have one."

"Oh yeah." I smirked. Adrian walked around in circles around me, "So it was you?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, from the very beginning, bro." He smiled evilly at me, his blue eyes looked into mine.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have everything! Or HAD everything, the fame, the fortune, the mother, and the kidney." He sobbed, "I never had anyone." Tears trickled down his cheeks.

My heart sank with those words, I felt sorry for him, "So you decided to go back in time and change the past?" I asked, my eyes followed his every movement.

"Yep." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "You didn't have to do this." I looked at him with sympathy, "Please."

"Too late for that, FOUR YEARS TOO LATE." He cleared his throat as he continued to walk about, wiping off his tears, "Awesome isn't it? I just changed my past and conveniently got in the way between you and Anthony, now your stupid channel never exists, and you will be too, in about 12 hours."

"WHAT?!" I gasped; my sympathy was shocked out of my entire system.

"Yeah, this is not your universe Ian, you don't belong here. WELCOME TO MY WORLD, A world where Smosh is just a thought." He said, going into an evil laugh, "Thanks to this power glove I took from that fatass kid." He said, pulling up his right sleeve and brandishing Nintendo's silvery-grey rubber glove with its traditional NES controller buttons on the forearm with a set of buttons labeled one to nine.

"Don't do this, Adrian." I pleaded.

"It's already been done, and I'm starting to love it. I'll just wait for your demise, and to pass the time, I have something for you." He said standing up and getting something from the table at the other side of the room.

"Recognize this bro?" He said. _Oh no, Please not her!_

"Anything but her!" I screamed. My most feared foe, there she is, smiling devilishly at me, I just can't stare at her, she's so damn scary, that creepy face stuck on that syrup bottle. I know she's just a sticker but that face is fucking creepy... _Aunt Jemima_.

"Please!" I cried as Adrian brought the bottle to my face.

"Pussy." He uttered; the bottle got even closer, my toes pushed up and now I found myself inclined on the chair, trying to avoid the deathly stare of Aunt Jemima.

I tilted too far, I fell down on my back, and then I noticed that the upper half of the chair has partially dislocated from the rest. I concealed it behind my shirt.

Adrian laughed maniacally at me after I fell, "Wimp." He said, pulling me back upright, with me trying to conceal the broken part, "I guess that's enough for now, I'll be right back." He said, turning his back on me and heading towards the door. I noticed that he left the syrup bottle on the ground; I glanced back at the door, slowly closing. Without any hesitation, I kicked the bottle of syrup with my tied feet towards the door.

Yes! It jammed the door open!

"Now all I gotta do is get off this chair." I said. I wiggled and the crack gave way, I'm free, but still had my arms tied to my body and legs tied together. I'll think of a way out of this later, I need to get out of this room first, But these binds made me incapable of standing up, oh well, Then I inched my way out, moving like a worm, slowly making my way to the wall next to the door.

So this is how a worm feels like, I slithered closer, every ounce of strength in my body was used. At last, I made it, now I just need to stand up, I used my face to stick on the wall as I folded my knees, using my oily face as a suction cup to pull me up. Damn this is hard. Oh great, I'm finally standing up. I hopped my way out of the room.

_Thank You Aunt Jemima!_

Every hop I make is very tricky; I have to maintain my balance. It made me feel like a pogo stick.

**Anthony Padilla**

I could feel by skin on the cold hard floor, it made me shiver. I opened my eyes and saw nothing by pitch black, and a smell of rotting flesh filled my nose. I feel like I'm in a movie or something, with all that obvious secluded room, the foul smell and the claustrophobic atmosphere.

"Ian?" I called out, standing up and scanning the room, no answer. Then I heard screams.

"NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT HER!" The screams came from somewhere. I immediately recognized that it was Ian's. I quickly traced it to where it's coming from... The room above mine.

"PLEASE!" The screams continued.

"Ian!" I cried out.

"NO!"

"I'm coming Ian!" I could not help him, I'm trapped.

I heard a cracking noise from the door; someone was trying to get in. The lock clicked, then the door slowly creaked, opening slowly, letting a little light in the room. "Who's there?" I called out, slowly approaching the creaking door; fists closed and ready to fight.

"Anthony?" The voice called out, it's a girl's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, the girl pops in her head to look at me, the girl pops in her head to look at me, blonde hair with little curls at the ends, sparkling brown eyes and pouting lips, the woman we picked up in the desert comes to our rescue.

"Melanie?" It is her.

"Mel!" I gave her a hug tighter than my underwear hugged my privates.

"Shhhh!" She said, covering my mouth, "Where's Ian?"

"He's in a room above us." I said, muffled by her hands. Melanie took my hand and pulled me out of the room.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Savior

**Anthony Padilla**

I walked out the room, seeing the outside world, seeing the blinding at first, but it's much better compared to being locked up in a pitch black room.

Melanie led me into a hallway, "We have to find Ian." She said, "—while avoiding the guards."

_Perfect. Just perfect._

"We must be careful and they don't look as scary as you think." She explained. I just nodded. We slowly tiptoed along the corridor, I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Shit, someone's coming!" I pulled her into a dark corner, hoping this will mask our presence.

The footsteps drew nearer, we squeezed ourselves into the corner even more. A silhouette of a man wearing baggy shorts and cap walked past but then stopped in front of us, looking for something.

"Did he see us?" Mel mumbled.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

The figure slowly approached us, "Anyone in here?" He asked as he stepped closer, making us jam ourselves deeper in the corner. I held my breath, feeling heart throbbing rapidly...any moment now he'll find us.

"Boss!" A voice came from behind him, stopping the man in his tracks. A quick turn of events, A tall and muscular guy joined the boss, "What are we gonna do with Ian and Anthony?" The henchman asked.

The boss scoffed, "No need to worry about them, they'll just fade away into oblivion in the next ten hours." The boss said. My eyes widened, it's like something from a movie, I just can't put my finger on it.

The two figures left the spot, preventing us from being seen or captured again.

I noticed that I was squeezing too much into Melanie, feeling her gasp for air.

I flinched then jumped away, "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Mel, we gotta find Ian." I said, pulling her out of the corner.

"Stairs." Mel pointed at the end of the corridor where a set of metal stairs go up one floor The alarm suddenly went off.

_This can't be good, we gotta find Ian, fast._

Melanie and I dashed to the stairs and ran up, leading us into a hallway where the screams came earlier. We ended up in a different hallway where red lights flashed and two girls were cornering an armless man. The man hopped like a pogo stick then hurled himself through the window, smashing the glass into pieces then plummeting downwards, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

It was Ian's

"IAN!" Melanie and I both screamed. Then the two girls fixated their eyes on us. They looked familiar, from their slim figure wearing a sexy tube and long flowing obsidian hair. The robot slave we once had, only there were two of them... _Biotch_

Their eyes flashed red.

"T-Those are the guards you're talking about?" I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah." Melanie and I took a step back as the two guards stepped forward.

"M-Maybe we should—"

"Great idea."

"RUUUUUN!" We sprinted away from the guards as they ran after us.

**Ian Hecox**

I hopped along the hallway; I must get that glove, or at least break free out of these ropes first since they're hugging me tighter than how my underwear hugs my balls. I was looking for some sharp surface to cut my restraints, bouncing like a pogo stick.

I bumped into a woman walking around the corner, she let out a shriek.

"Can you help me? Please?" I pleaded. The woman did not respond, she behaved rather odd, and something tells me that I have met this girl before, those familiar wide eyes and cute cheekbones, that slim but sexy frame; I could've sworn I've met her some time ago.

The woman opened her mouth, "THE PRISONER'S ESCAPING!" She shouted in a robotic voice.

"Biotch?" I finally remembered our assistant robot I got rid of a few years back.

"ALERT! ALERT!" She continued to rant, then the hallway glowed red, the sound of the alarm rang through my ears.

"Oh shit!| I hopped as fast as I could, away from her, but she was faster, given her slim and fit figure compared to me.

_I'm not fit, okay? Maybe I'm a runner but I'm definitely not a Pogo stick!_

I was at a sack race, you know those games where you put your lower body in a sack and hop your way to the finish line. I was racing... For my Life.

The robot got nearer; I finally reached the other end of the hallway, only to be greeted by another similar android. I was cornered.

But then I saw a glass window directly opposite me, and seeing that as my only window of escape, I took the chance. I bounced to the window as the two robots closed in. I hope it's not that high.

I closed my eyes shut and hoped for the best, hurling myself through the window, smashing the glass pane with the shards grazing my skin. My heart skipped as soon as I took the leap, letting out a shriek.

"IAN!" Someone bellowed.

The ground below grew bigger; I was falling fast with nothing to stop me...I'm dead.

Then a powerful tug on my restraints stopped my plummet, making me whiplash in the air. I gasped, I was hanging.

A dangling hook had just caught me.

"AAAAHHH THAT WAS CLOSE!" I let out a huge gasp of relief. The height of the fall clearly showed that I would've not survived. It was a one storey drop, sure I would've but not head first.

_You are a lucky bastard Ian, one hella lucky bastard._

SNAP!

A sound of staining came from the rope, it began to snap...

"NO! NO!" I exclaimed. Screaming won't help.

Then the rope gave way, unraveling the rope and spinning me around in the air, kinda like a Ballerina doing a twirl but really fast. Everything was spinning around me rapidly at a dizzying rate, like Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

I was about to barf.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" I screamed as I spun in the air, who knows when I'll stop. The spinning finally stopped, sending me swinging freely, still attached to the hook by the rope around my feet. I was dangling upside-down, and my vision hasn't stopped spinning.

I'll blow chunks.

My arms were freed from the unraveling of the rope. I reached up to the restraints around my feet and tried untying it, still disoriented but I managed to do it. I freed my legs and held on to the rope for dear life. I climbed up the rope, not looking down.

Then I heard another snapping sound.

"NO!" the rope could not handle any more of my weight.

The rope snapped.

"NO—" I actually prepared my lungs for a long scream, but it was cut short, I was actually just hanging mere 12 inches from the ground.

Well that was awkward, I brushed off the awkwardness and dove head first in a nearby trash bin and vomited like crazy, losing my cereal.

I wiped the barf from my lower lip, gross and sticky.

Then the sound of someone running came from above me. I followed the sounds, leading me to another corridor where two people were running for their lives from two Biotches.

I couldn't make out their faces. I reacted fast, smashing an emergency fire hose then aiming it at the oncoming people. As soon as the two people went past me, I turned on the water, drenching the robots.

"YES!" I said, pumping my fist. The robots malfunctioned and the smell of burning circuitry filled the area.

"Ian is that you?" Anthony said.

"Anthony!" I said, giving him a bro hug.

"Glad to know you're alright." I said, patting his back.

"She saved me." He said, referring to the other person.

"Who?" I raised an figure stepped closer, and the alarm light shone directly on her face, my heart melted, how I missed that face, amazing brown eyes, beautiful blonde hair.

Melanie.

"Mel!" I cried as I hugged her, sniffing her perfume.

She pulled away, "I saw them take you two, I dunno why but I felt like that I have to save you."

I held her chin up and pulled her closer, pressing her lips against mine. I just couldn't help myself.

I opened my eyes and saw hers wide open in shock.

_Too soon._

I pulled away. "Oh sorry." I frowned, feeling myself blush with embarrassment.

She smiled, held me by the back of my neck and pulled me back into a kiss. As soon as our lips touched again, sparks flew. I felt the surge of emotions inside me; her lips were warm and tender. Then everything went slow, I could only hear our hearts beating as one, with me savoring every bit of it. Her hand caressed my hair while the other wrapped around my shoulder. I responded by placing mine around her hips gently.

It was the best and most passionate kiss we've shared in ages. I let out a tear from my eye, regretting the moment we parted ways. I just wanted this moment to last forever...

"Uh guys?" Anthony interrupted, pulling us back to reality.

We both pulled away slowly, but still maintaining eye contact.

"Sorry dude." I said, blushing again.

"Did you just eat cereals?" Melanie smiled, still with her arms around me.

"Uhhh, yeah." I smirked, not mentioning to her that I just puked. "Oh yeah, we gotta get the glove" I said.

"What glove?" Anthony asked.

"Just follow me." I took Melanie's hand and led them into the hallway.


	11. Chapter Ten: Escape

**Anthony Padilla**

Ian took Melanie's hand, leading us into another passageway, even deeper into the creepy structure. "We need to get the power glove." Ian said

"Why?" I asked.

"It's our only way to get out of this shitstorm." He took out a picture from his wallet: it's our old picture from the smosh video _'Santa is Real'_ where I played a burglar while Ian played a dumb kid named Steven.

He stared at it for a while.

Suddenly his hands trembled, his knees buckled, followed by his knees buckling. He clutched his chest, gasping for air.

"Ian!" Melanie screamed, catching Ian from falling over.

"Ian what's happening? You alright?" This was not usual, he gets asthma attacks but not this bad. His face was covered in sweat and so did his shirt, Ian was shaking all over. He held out his trembling hand, showing me the picture of us: There's the still of me posed like a burglar and then there's Ian, but his smiling face was nowhere to be found as part of his head has faded away from the photo.

"W-we have to hurry." He weakly said.

"C'mon buddy, we can do this." I said, pocketing pocketed the picture then helping Ian to his feet. He was heavy, but that doesn't matter now, we gotta move quickly.

"Where's the glove?" I asked.

"T-top floor." Ian stuttered.

In the corner of my eye was Ian's hand, wrapped around my shoulder, began to fade away.

"WHOA!" I checked at my hand too, and to my surprise, it did the same.

_We're being erased from existence._

Then a sharp pain pierced my chest, next thing I knew is that I was also in need of air. Things are getting serious.

We finally reached the top floor. Ian pointed to a room at the end of the corridor.

"Mel, stay here, we'll get it." I said to Melanie before taking Ian to the door.

We made our way to the door and yanked it open. The room was dark, but a beam of light pierced through the darkness and there it is...

_Teleporting Fat Guy's glove_, its Nintendo buttons on a grey rubber glove illuminated by the light from the ceiling, displayed like a museum artifact.

I took a step closer into the room, but Ian's arm blocked the way, grasping my chest.

"Whoa, easy tiger." He said, still with his hand on my man boob.

"What?" He caught me off guard, "—and would you take off your hand from my chest? These aren't girl boobs."

"You sure? 'cause it feels like one." He squeezed my left boob then laughed.

I slapped his arm away, "Why did we stop?"

Ian pulled a smoke machine from behind him, plugging it to a nearby wall socket.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"Meh, I dunno." He shrugged, pointing the machine inside. He switched it on; it hissed, letting out a cloud of fog in the room.

A room full of laser beams, to my surprise.

He threw a coin at one of the lasers, immediately slicing the coin in two. It would definitely not look good if we get sliced by those.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Do you still remember our ballet lessons?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I thought we promised each other not to bring that up again?" I sighed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, bro." He grinned.

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" I smiled and so did my best friend.

"Ballet away my friend!" He cheered. We approached the first laser beam, assumed the positions, placed our hands above overhead and went on tip toes. "And a one and a two!" Ian gave the signal.

We raised our right foot together to the side, straightening our legs. Then we spun on the spot, slowly hovering over a beam of laser, cautiously placing our right foot on the floor with the beam nearly touching our crotches, then the left foot followed. The next obstacle could only be passed through one at a time.

"You go first." Ian said.

"Ladies first." I replied, doing a graceful gesture of my hand like a gentleman.

"We don't have enough time, just go." He raised his voice.

"Fine." I sighed.

I did so, this time turning my back against the laser then bending backwards, placing both my hands in front of me reaching for the ground on the other side. Once I did, I lifted my feet in the air, doing handstand then moving on to the next beam. I cautiously placed my raised legs to the other side, ending up with me standing upright again.

It was a lengthy stunt, bending, ducking and tumbling around the beams before I finally reached the center. In front of me was the power glove.

I turned around to face Ian. "Now you."

"I think I'll stay here." He said, shying away.

"Ian, we're in this together, and it takes two to get this glove without setting the alarm off." I said.

"Okay, here I go." Ian trembled. Then a rat crawled up his pants.

**Ian Hecox**

"Okay, here I go." I said. I decided to follow Anthony's stunt, turning away from the beam and bent backwards, reaching my arms out for the ground.

Something suddenly moved in my pants, crawling up my leg. I let out a gasp as the thing squirmed.

I shot a look at Anthony, it seemed he knew what's going on; he covered his mouth holding back his laughter.

My hands felt the ground, making my posture look like an arch. The thing kept crawling up my legs.

I felt a burning sensation on my back, it was the beam, slicing the back of my shirt open and scorching my skin. I trembled while still holding my arched position.

"Help me." I whimpered.

"Just calm down." He snickered. I did a handstand, making the pest fall to my crotch, landing on my balls. Tt made my hair stand on end.

"It's on my fucking ballsacks!" I yelped. I tried my best to remain calm, then another beam sliced the back of my pants, exposing my boxers.

"Those are my Spongebob boxers!" Anthony said.

"Shut up." The thing scratched my crotch. _It tickles._

Next was the on the ground and slide. The bastard made its way up my shirt, "Shiiiit."

Then I got another hit from the beam, then another then another, Anthony let out a laugh everytime a beam hit me. It was painful, a lot of burn marks including my face, _My beautiful face._

I reached the center. Finally. I wiggled and the rat fell from my shirt.

"Stupid rat!" I exclaimed, trying to kick it but failed miserably.

"Oh dude, what happened?" Anthony asked, pretending to be concerned while trying to contain his laughter.

"Could we move on please?" I sighed, looking at the torn spots on my shirt and pants. "This was my favorite shirt!" It freaking hurts.

We slowly approached the glove, examining it, "You take it." Anthony said.

"No you take it" I insisted.

"I can't, my hand's injured." He stuttered.

"Since when?"

Anthony smacked his hand on the table hard. "Recently." He grinned at me.

"Mine too." I punched the floor hard, feeling my bones crack. "Looks. Like. You're taking it." I grunted as the pain grew on my hand.

"Wrong hand, bitch." He said, I actually punched with my left.

"Fine." I sighed, gently pulling the glove from its resting place, careful not to trip the alarm. I slid it onto my arm... Fits like a glove!

_Well, it is one._

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked, looking for an exit among the crossing beams of laser.

"There's a switch to turn off the beams near the door." Anthony said.

At the wall next to the door, there were two buttons, one for activating the lasers and one that does the opposite.

I felt like a burning kettle, the feeling of steam erupting from my ears, my eyes began to twitch. I stared furiously at Anthony, "You mean YOU KNOW THERE'S A SWITCH THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" I contained my anger. He nodded.

I snapped, "AAAAARGHH!" throwing a side punch at him, nearly knocking him out. He rose back up to his feet.

I examined the power glove on my hand; there was a button that says '_arrow_'. Still checking out the glove, all of the fingertips of the glove have holes, like a gun barrel.

"I hope this works." I said, searching for a hole on the fingers that might be linked to the button. It was the index finger has the '_arrow_' label. I raised my pointer finger, as if holding an imaginary gun aiming it at the switch then pressing the button; the glove lunched an arrow in the air, directly flying to the switch.

"YEAH! BULLSEYE!" I cheered. Then all the beams disappeared.

We wasted no time and ran back to Melanie, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Melanie? Where are you?" I called out.

"Ian!" I heard her cry, her voice echoed in the hallway with a hint of fear in them.

Melanie walked out from the corner, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mel!" I ran to her.

"Don't come any closer." A cold voice said. Adrian appeared behind her, holding her at gunpoint.

"ADRIAN?!" Anthony blurted.

"Hey bro, glad to see me?" Adrian said, his mouth curved to an evil smile.

"What the-?" Anthony asked.

"My God! Do I have to explain it all over again?!" Adrian ranted. Melanie struggled but Adrian buried his gun in her back, making her stand still.

"Alright lover boy, any last words before I pull the trigger?" He teased, bringing the gun to Melanie's head.

"No, except this" I flipped him _THE BIRD_, raising my middle finger at him.

"Pfft, what's that gonna do? Shock me?" Adrian gloated.

"Pretty much." I pointed my finger at him and pushed a button, shooting two pointed objects attached to a wire to his neck then sending shocks to his body. He collapsed on the ground, still with the objects lodged into his neck, trembling.

"Stun Gun, BIIIIITCH!" I cheered in victory.

Melanie ran to me and flung her arms around me, crying heavily.

"You okay?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Thank you!" She sobbed, pulling me tighter into the hug then crashing her lips into mine, it was short but just as passionate.

She pulled away, gasping for air "Thank You." She kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss then pulled away, "Anytime, now let's get the hell outta here."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Back to the Past

**Ian Hecox**

We ran outside the building, breathing heavily and tired, but at least free. Melanie stepped in front of me, looking at my burn wounds.

"Ian, you're hurt!" She said.

"Nah, don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." I lied; I don't wanna look like a wimp but it freaking hurts.

"Really? Why are you crying?" She said, noticing the tears on my cheeks.

"Nothing, It's tears of joy." I wiped my face.

"Ian." She gave me the stink eye, telling me to stop fooling around.

"It huuuuurtss!" I shouted in pain, burying my head into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have something in the car to ease the pain." She said, motioning us to follow her. Melanie led us to a nearby tree and there is where a car is parked. The car looks familiar, like I've seen this before.

"Whose car is that?" Anthony asked, with one eyebrow raised. It seemed like he also remembers the car.

"I borrowed it from my friend, Kristen" Mel said.

"Kristen? Blonde and skinny girl, with a cute face?" My friend blurted out.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

_ Kalel._

"God Bless you Kalel." Anthony smiled.

"Who's Kalel?" asked Mel, "Superman?"

"Nevermind." Anthony shrugged, keeping a grin on his face. "I'll drive," Anthony got near the driver's door, yanking open the door and then hopped right in.

Melanie and I rode in the back, so she can tend to my burns. "Now let's take a look at them booboos." Melanie said, lifting my shirt up.

I have to admit it, it's a little cute that it sent shivers to my spine.

"Aww..." Anthony said, looking at us.

"Weren't you supposed to be driving, Anthony?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He shifted to drive and we took off. Melanie leaned forward to the dashboard and opened the compartment acquiring a first aid kit.

"What a girl scout." I said as I took off my shirt then turning my back at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. Mel pulled out a little toothpaste like container. "-this might sting a bit." She warned.

"Go ahead, I can handle itAHHHHHH!" I screamed the moment the ointment touched my skin, it felt like hell as she rubbed it around the spot. I jolted everytime she rubbed the cloth on the burns, it was so damn painful, worse than getting your balls kicked, or not really.

"Sorry!" Melanie stopped.

"No it's okay" then the pain went away, followed by a soothing sensation, "It feels kinda good though after you applied it." but every dab of the ointment made me curse out loud, rocking the entire car violently.

"SWEET MONKEY PEEPEE SAUCE! SHIIIIT! FUUUUCK! BARBARA STRESSAND'S BALLS! SWEET JESUS! HOLY HEISENBERG! KAMAKAMELEON! MOOOTHERFATHERSISTER!"

"Sorry!" Melanie was worried at my every rant. "—and done! You're all good!" She said, patting my head. What a relief.

"Thanks." I said, putting on my torn shirt. Mel gestured me to lie down on the seat and place my head on her lap, which I did gladly.

"Thanks for saving us back there, Mel." I thanked her.

"Don't worry about it." She brushed it off. Her eyes sparkled as it looked down at mine, grinning at me, my hand made its way to her neck and pulled her face towards mine. Our lips met again, that spark was still there, Yeah, it's getting a little cheesy, but face it, _I Love Her_.

She pulled away and smirked, her blonde hair shining. She kissed my forehead and played with my hair. I think I need a little rest?

Then the sound of sirens filled the air. We were being chased by five police cars and a helicopter, again.

"Shit, police!" Anthony exclaimed. The police gave chase, with the searchlight shining on us. "Got any pee bombs with you Mel?" He asked.

There was no way of evading them this time.

"No you idiot, we should go back in time now!" I said, checking out the glove, examining the buttons, some of the labels are either faded away or missing, which is hard to make of.

_ How does this freaking thing work?!_

I sat up and started pushing random buttons, the first button set off a bunch of fireworks in the car, exploding inside and creating a cloud of smoke.

Anthony rolled down the windows, the smoke went out.

"Now they're gonna think we're smoking weed! Thanks, genius." Anthony coughed, fanning away the smoke from his face.

"DAMN!" I pushed another button, this time the hole on the pinky finger let out a long, slender and vibrating Q-tip.

"Wow, a nose-picker." I sighed, and placed the Q-tip in my nose; my eyes rolled upward in pleasure, it feels good, something vibrating inside you_. (That's what she said.)_

"Ian! Focus Goddammit!" Anthony was frustrated. I came to my senses and pulled out the buds, along with a trail of thick snot.

"Gross!" I shivered, "Sorry, got carried away!"

Pushing another button, a Mariachi band song started playing from the glove, blasting loudly in the car.

"Now they're gonna think we Mexican drug Cartels!" Anthony shouted.

_ That's kinda funny._

"Sorry!" I pressed another one, the little screen on the glove lit blue, BINGO! It displayed:

_INPUT DESTINATION TIME:_

I pressed the number keypad, clearly remembering the sixth grade memories.

_09-21-1999; 09:00_

"You better punch it fast 'cause there's a huge roadblock up ahead!" Anthony shouted.

He wasn't kidding, there were lots of police cars waiting for us up ahead, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

_ "It's the end of the line, Hecox! Stop or we will shoot!"_ A police with a megaphone shouted.

"Ian! What are we gonna do now?" Mel asked, worried.

"We're going to our childhood, 1999." I said.

"Faster! We're about to hit 88 miles per hour!" Anthony bellowed.

"What?! This isn't a DeLorean!" I said, giving him the _What the Fuck are you talking about?_ look.

"I thought it would suit the moment." He said.

I rolled my eyes; we were getting near the huge roadblock. "Everyone grab onto me!" I exclaimed, Anthony and Melanie held my hand and I pressed the big blue button in the glove. I shot a glance at the speedometer.

86... the sirens grew nearer.

87... the engine roared.

88...Then everything in front of us vanished in a flash.

Everything was gone.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fall 1999

**Ian Hecox**

We were whisked away into nothingness and all I could see is plain white which made me question, did we really make it?

Something was grasping on both my arms, it was Melanie and Anthony but they were both frozen, holding their last expressions before the crash. Anthony had his eyes shut and looked like he's constipated or something: his eyes, nose and mouth were like scrunched up in the center of his face. Melanie had her eyes open; she was smiling with tears flowing from her eyes.

Then there was another flash of light.

We are now going through what it looks like a wormhole, with lots of stars swirling around. Light came from the end of the tunnel.

I quickly took my arm from Anthony's still frozen grasp and took his hand, fixing it by closing the fist, raising the index then placing the finger inside his nose. I laughed uncontrollably at the sight and took a few pictures with my phone.

I held Anthony's arm again and braced myself, closing my eyes and hoping for the best... We were swallowed by the light.

**Anthony Padilla**

I was hoping it was a success, so I opened my eyes, the blurred vision started to clear up, we actually brought the car with us as we travelled through time. Luckily we slowly stopped.

I felt something up my nose, something long. I looked at the foreign object and saw that it's my finger. Ian was grinning, holding back laughter.

"Sorry dude, I had to do it." Ian said, laughing at me.

"Real immature, Ian." I said, punching his shoulder.

"Guys! Quit it! We're here." Melanie shushed us, pointing to the sign in front of us. We both turned our heads to where she was pointing. It was a huge banner hanging above us:

_'BACK TO SCHOOL 1999'_

Success. We made it. I returned to the steering wheel and drove into town.

"Where do we start?" I asked Ian.

"Remember the project we made when we were partners?" He asked.

"_The compost pit project_? Yeah."

"That's the very first time we met each other." He explained, "—and I think that's the part that never happened in this fucked up universe."

I thought about it for a while, maybe it did not happen. I took out the picture from my pocket, it was worse than I remembered; now my head's being erased as well.

I checked my watch, "Ian! We have less than six hours to fix this!" I said. I floored the gas pedal and drove all the way to the school.

_ We had no time to spare._

We made our way into the school's main entrance. It was a nostalgic sight, I had never returned here after graduating high school, so it's pretty much a trip down memory lane.

"So how do we do this?" I asked.

"Alright, You remember what exactly happened in there right?" Ian asked me.

"I think so." I said still trying to process my childhood memory.

"You pose as the teacher, to make sure that we meet."

"What about you? I don't know, you know I get panic attacks." I became nervous.

"They're just kids!" Ian exclaimed.

"Okay." I hesitantly agreed.

"We need to find Mr. Bates." Ian pulled us near the teacher's lounge, "I'll blow him."

Melanie and I looked at him, weirded out.

"What?!" I asked.

"I'll blow him with this tranquilizer." Ian explained, "I knew I'd get your attention."

_ Where is Mr. Bates?_ I asked myself.

Then the teacher's lounge door swung open in my face, nearly hitting my butt nose. Speak of the devil, there he was, Mr. Howard Bates, the forty something man with receding hairline, crooked nose and complete with reading glasses.

Ian let him walk a few feet away from the room, to avoid any witnesses, "Uh, Mr. Bates?" Ian asked.

"Yes?" The man was a little bit shrill.

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Well, I don't have time for private talks, say it here." He said. Ian pointed his glove at him and flipped his ring finger, blowing on the thumb, launching a blue dart to his neck. The man grunted in pain as the needle pierced through his neck.

"Ian, why is that dart blue?" I asked, it looked familiar.

Mr. Bates fell to his knees, "W-what the h-hell did you do to me?" The teacher stuttered, falling on his back.

"Go to sleep." Ian and I looked at the dart on his neck and it read:

_VIAGRA_

We both screamed in shock as something rose from his crotch.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIS PEEPEE!" Melanie screamed.

"Quick, hit him again! This time press the right buttons." I said. Ian shot an orange dart to his neck, this time sending him to slumberland.

"That oughta do it." I was relieved. I pulled him into the utility closet then took his clothes and his briefcase before dashing to the restroom and changing into them. A little while later, I checked myself out, definitely looked the part: so classy, so professional, so…old.

The school bell rang, time to meet the class. I went out of the john and back to Ian and Melanie.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Classy." Melanie smiled.

"Stupeed." Ian accented the word.

"What will you do when I'm in there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to keep an eye out for Old Adrian." Ian replied, "Alright. Now go to your class, _Mr. Padilla_."

I took off, entering the room where the 6th graders were. Once I entered, noise reached my ear, lots of paper airplanes were flying in the room, and the mindless chatter of the girls.

_ Damn were we that Noisy back then?_

"Alright class, Mr. Bates is out for the moment, I'll be your substitute teacher," I pulled a stick of chalk from the drawer under the table, and wrote on the board. My hands suddenly trembled; I can't let my panic attack win now.

"_Mr. Hendrix_." I immediately recalled Adrian's last name.

"Good afternoon Mr Hendrix." They all greeted.

"Alright guys, I'll have to check your attendance, just say 'present' if you're here." I said, sitting down and pulling a sheet of paper from the briefcase. The names on the paper were not arranged alphabetical, so I called them randomly.

"Who's _Anthony Daniel Padilla_?" I called out.

Then a little hand raised at the far right of the room. "Present!" He responded, he was chunky, cheeky and tall. Dayummm, I was really ugly back then, good thing I became hot.

"_Ian Andrew Hecox_?" I said his name aloud, a hand from the far left corner of the room.

"Present!" He shouted. Young Ian looked a little different, skinny and he has a short haircut, kinda odd seeing him not breadheaded. I nodded then looked back at the paper.

I saw another Hecox.

_Adrian Michael Hecox_

I read the name, then his hand shot up right beside Ian, the two looked the same, face, haircut up to the facial features, but they dress very differently. Ian was dressed a little nerdy with the button up tucked-in polo shirt and denim jeans. Adrian was dressed like a rebel, with black graphic t-shirt and a black cap, complete with navy blue pants.

After I've cleared out the list, I got to the project. "Okay class, let's talk about your school project." The class let out a groan.

"I'll be choosing who you'll be working with." I continued, "—uh, Ian and Anthony," I picked the, first. "You two, make a report about compost pits."

They looked at each other then shot a glance at me, their faces were slightly annoyed.

"I don't wanna work with him." Young me said.

"Why?" I asked in a firm tone.

"He's weird." Anthony shook his head. Young Ian frowned.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo, you'll get along fine." I assured him, young Anthony reluctantly agreed, "Trust me, it'll get weirder in the future." I pat his back.

"What?" The preteen asked.

"Nothing." I scoffed.

A few minutes later, Ian and Anthony were laughing their asses off, drawing gas masks and poop on their work. It brought a smile to my face seeing them having fun.

I observed their work and it brought back those joyful memories.

"What should we call this project?" Young Anthony asked young Ian.

"I don't know, it looks like there are a lot of poop crashing into each other like a mosh pit." Ian replied.

"What?" One of their classmates went over and looked at their work, "It does look like a smosh pit."  
"Smosh pit?" Anthony chuckled and I smiled, "Hmm, sounds weird and awesome."

_And Smosh was born. _

I walked over to them and remarked them on their work, "Actually I like the word 'Smosh', it actually rings a bell." I said.

Outside the window were Melanie and Ian, waving at me, asking me if the young us were having fun. I gave them thumbs up.

I took the picture from my pocket and looked at it, hoping for it to be fixed... But it didn't, our faces were still fading away.

_ I fixed it! How come it hasn't gone back to normal?_

My hand holding the picture began to fade away again, causing me to drop the picture.

"Is everything okay Mr. Hendrix?" Young Ian asked me.

"Yeah, it's all good" I forced out a smile. Then bell rang, end of my period with them. Young Ian and me left the room, chatting about random stuff and had eventually established a new friendship, but did I do anything wrong?

_ Everything's not yet back to normal._

**Ian Hecox**

"Ian!" Anthony ran to me, showing the picture.

"Why are our faces not back to normal yet?!" I was puzzled as well.

"I don't know, maybe there's something else." Another pain entered my chest, I collapsed to the ground. Anthony did too, surprising Melanie. The pain was unbearable, I held my chest and felt a piece of paper in my shirt pocket, it was the picture of me and Adrian I took from my Mom's house. Behind the smiling image of me and Adrian was an unfamiliar car.

_ There's the problem._

"Anthony! When we were sixteen, you were supposed to give me a lift home, then we went to your place, it never happened!" I exclaimed.

"So you're saying we're in the wrong time?" Anthony weakly looked at me, clutching his chest too.

"No, this is the first problem we fixed but, we need to get our teen selves to meet again." I rose to my feet with Mel assisting me.

_ Time is running out. _

I pressed the exact same date where Anthony gave me a lift:

_03-15-2003; 16:00_

"2003, here we come." I said, grabbing hold of Anthony and Melanie then pressing the big button.

Everything went white. Again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Friends Reunited

**Ian Hecox**

Another brilliant flash of light engulfed us, and we travelled through another wormhole, traveling four years into the future. In the blink of an eye, we were now standing on grass again. And the sound of cars and people came back to our ears.

"Thank God, I think I'm getting dizzy from all those time travel stuff." Anthony said.

We have three hours left.

I brought out the picture of me and Adrian from my shirt pocket and looked at the car, it's a _1998 Subaru Impreza RS_, like my old car but it's more heavily customized: its whole body is just black, with silver rims, as opposed to my blue one I had with gold rims.

"We have to get to the school fast." I said. We ran our way to school, with me a few feet ahead of them; I was crossing the road when...

"IAN!" Anthony shouted.

BEEEEEP! I made a 90 degree turn and a car was coming in front of me, it happened so fast, the bumper almost hit my leg. That was close, and I think I might've crapped my pants a little.

"Watch where you're going, Douche!" I heard the driver exclaim. I snapped out of it and stared at the car that almost killed me, it's the exact same Black Subaru Impreza we were talking about.

The driver's side door opened, then the driver stepped out, the moment the driver appeared, _Adrian Hecox._

"Move out of the way bro! I gotta pick up my bro!" He shouted at me, honking his horn then returning to his car. I moved out of the way and let him pass.

Anthony walked towards me, "Ian! You alright?" He asked, shaking me to my senses.

"Yeah." I replied, checking if I've sustained any injuries as I was still frozen in shock. Then something came up in my mind, I was able to put the pieces of the puzzle, "We need to stop Adrian." I blurted out.

"Why?" He asked.

"He said he's going to pick up his brother, that's the reason why we never met." A sudden clarity dashed in Anthony's face, "Anthony, where were you, the OTHER YOU, this time?" I asked. Anthony remained silent.

"C'mon Anthony, think." His expression changed, he remembers now.

"I was at the cafeteria this time, checking out the ladies." He said, ashamed.

"Okay, now we have to make our paths cross, I remember that I was in the classroom finishing my homework." I recalled

"What about Adrian?" He asked. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him.

I have a plan.

**Anthony Padilla**

It happened so fast, I could smell chlorine in the air and I was surrounded by tiles. Pain wrapped around my chest, like someone was giving me a bear hug. I was panting, sweating heavily with my face smothered with lipstick. Something wrapped around my hips, moving up and down. I grunted in pain and discomfort.

"Alright, Anthony!" A female voice said.

_ Holy shit,_ This girl that was in front of me was smokin' hot, long, curly brunette hair, with perfect round boobs and a girdle around her stomach; it looks like squeezing her intestines together, looks like they're gonna shrivel out and fall out of her anus.

It was me. I was the hot girl, looking in the mirror, dressed in stupid women's clothing.

_I can't breathe._

"Well don't you look beautiful, Anthon- _Antoinette_." Ian laughed as he entered the restroom.

"Fuck off." I said, "These pants are squeezing my sacks together." Yeah, _SQUEEZING IT._

"You know what to do right?" Ian asked.

"I distract Adrian while you take care of our younger selves." I sighed.

"Good. Now find him."

"These heels are killing me." It's five inch heels.

"JUST GO YOU WHINY BITCH!" Ian shoved me outside. I stepped out of the restroom, tripping on every step I make. What's the point of wearing these stupid-ass heels, anyway?

_I think I broke my ankle._

I pushed open the door and immediately saw Adrian, leaning against his parked car. My hands grabbed the railing along the marble steps and carefully stepped down, slowly but surely. One level cleared, ten steps more till the bottom. Help me. And these tight pants doesn't help my leg movement, _damn it._

I missed a step, "Whoa Shiiiit!" I went tumbling down the stairs, like a cartoon character, bouncing off the marble steps and rolling down the others. I ended up faceplanted at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly stood up and brushed off the awkwardness.

I approached Adrian, "Hey sweet thing! Wanna have fun?" I flirted, this is disgusting.

"Hey babe." He said back. _Eeww_

"Wanna go for a ride, cutie?" I asked. _Oh God, the things I do for Ian._

"Whoa momma, fuck yeah!" He exclaimed, pulling open the passenger door of his car, and then running to the driver's side.

_ Asshole's a little excited._

_ I'm not._

I went into the car, and so did Adrian. I looked at him and saw his wide smile. He gave me a wink.

"Let's get somewhere private." Adrian said as he pulled away from his parking space and drove away from the school. We reached a secluded alleyway. "So, do you go all the way?" He asked with a wink.

"All the way." I lied. _Fuck._

He drew closer to me, puckering his lips; please tell me it's just a dream.

_ I'd be pleasing a lot of Ianthony shippers right now_.

His eyes closed, he licked his puckered lips. I sunk down on my spot; I might die of heart attack. _If I don't make it, tell Ian that he's the worst friend ever._

Then a dart hits Adrian's neck, making him freak out and clutch his neck.

"It's about time, a little late and I would've been violated!" I shouted to Ian, standing behind the dumpster. He followed us after all.

"Wait-" I stuttered, "—what dart did you use?" looking at the dart that hit Adrian.

_ IT'S BLUE._

Adrian was still awake. He looked at me, then looked down on his crotch, "Oh lookie what we have here, my Anaconda's awake." Adrian licked his upper lip; he brought his face mere inches from mine.

"THE ORANGE DART YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as Adrian threw himself on top of me, trying to kiss me, I pushed back his face as far as possible.

_FUCK!_

Then an orange dart hit Adrian's back, he collapsed on top of me, snoring.

"Ian, help me get off him!" I screamed, Ian ran to me and lifted Adrian off, "Oh God, I felt his boner." I cringed as I crawled out of the car from under Adrian.

Ian looked at me, holding back his laughter, "You should've seen the look on your face when he was trying to make out with you." Ian snickered.

"Thank God you came. Wait. Why didn't you sedate him earlier, y'know, before he tried to make out with me?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, payback, BITCH!" Ian shouted.

"You bastard." I was a little pissed.

**Melanie Moat**

Ian followed Anthony and Adrian; I have to make sure Young Ian and Anthony meet. Now with Adrian out of the way, I made my way into the school. Anthony's in the cafeteria while Ian's in the classroom. I slowly treaded along the hallway, like a sneaky assassin, tiptoeing to the classroom.

Then a door swung into my direcrtion, smacking me in the face. I stood up and pushed the door back in with rage, a thud followed. I quickly ran to the room to see who I hit.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I accidentally hit young Ian, who is now lying on the floor. Sixteen year old Ian looked really different; he doesn't have any facial hair, his bowl haircut looks like a mushroom top, like a helmet.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Young Ian said, rising up to his feet.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Home. It's past five. I got a lot of work to d—" He stopped there as we met eye to eye, his pupils dilated and his mouth dropped open like he'd seen something unbelievable that he started to blush, "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else, Miss—"

"Please just call me Melanie." I said. Little Ian's cute.

"Okay, Melanie." He smiled big, his vampire-like teeth showing, still with eyes fixed on mine.

"Alright then, take care." I said, Ian walked outside of the room but stopped halfway, he turned back to face me.

"Will I see you again, Melanie?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see me again, someday." I said, young Ian still kept his eyes on me, bumping into the door then collapsing on the ground again. He hurriedly picked up his things and glanced back at me, waving goodbye then skipping merrily to the exit, like a little schoolgirl.

_ Love at first sight._

I snapped out of it and almost forgot that I have to find Anthony too. I ran to the cafeteria to find him. Finally I reached it. Too late, the cafeteria has closed. I ran outside after Ian, pushing the door outwards. There Ian was, standing near the road beside the driver's side of a car that looks like a _1989 Ford Probe_.

I moved a little to look at the driver, It's teenage Anthony. They were talking about something.

"Hey man, You're Ian right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Anthony, right?" Ian replied.

"Hell yeah, so where're you going?" The emo-haired kid smiled.

"I was supposed to be picked up by my brother now."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can drive you home." Anthony offered.

"Nah, I'm not really in a hurry to get home." Ian frowned.

"Wanna crash at my place for a while? Let's hang out!" Anthony offered. It's falling into place.

"Yeah!"

"Hop in bro!" Anthony motioned Ian into his car. Ian went into the passenger seat.

The car drove off.

_ FRIENDS REUNITED._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Rescue

**Anthony Padilla**

I tore off my stupid girly outfit and returned to my normal, dirty orange V-neck that we were wearing ever since that police chase in L.A., it feels good to be out of those high heels, it hurts my ankle. Ian and I left Adrian passed out in his car and went to Melanie, who was left at school. A few walks later, we finally reached the school grounds. Melanie sat on the marble steps, with a smile on her face.

"Melanie, what happened" Ian asked her.

She looked at us and smiled, "Look." She pointed on the red car driving off, "Friends Reunited."

We looked at the car she was referring to; I immediately recognized that it's my old _1989 Ford Probe_. I took out the picture from my pocket, what I saw made me smile.

**Ian Hecox**

"Friends Reunited." Melanie said, smiling at us, we looked at the car driving away, recognizing that it was Anthony's old car, I smiled as well.

"Thanks Mel." We said, giving her a huge hug.

"Don't thank me, thank yourselves." Melanie smirked.

Then Anthony tapped my shoulder, "Ian! Look!" He said, showing me our _'Santa is Real_' picture. Everything faded back into place, my wide-mouthed smile and Anthony's weirded out face was in the picture. We no longer felt any pain in our chest.

The sun slowly disappeared in the horizon, the view was amazing, what a beautiful sight, everything was back to normal. All was well.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Anthony asked.

"Let's go back home." I sighed, putting my arm around him. Suddenly the pain returned, this time it's even worse, I felt my heart miss a beat. I looked at my hand and it began fading away, again.

_What's happening?!_

"Ian!" Anthony exclaimed, showing me the photo again. I saw myself vanish from the picture.

"We have to follow Ian and Anthony." Melanie said.

I weakly stood up, "How are we gonna get there fast?" I asked, still clutching my chest. Melanie looked around and ran; a few minutes later she came back with a tandem bike.

"How can we fit in there? There's only two seats?" Anthony was puzzled.

"One will have to ride on the basket." She said, pointing at the basket on the front.

"Ian you go." Anthony said to me.

"How about we teleport there instead?" Melanie suggested.

"It's still charging." I said to her.

She sighed, "Alright everyone hop in." Mel said.

"Wait, we need to get there fast. Luckily I have rocket boots." Anthony said, showing us his shoes. He pressed a secret button, then little rockets come out from a secret compartment under his sole.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"I took it from Stevie."

"You mean you have that the whole time?!"

"Yep."

"You should've just used that to help us escape police!" I shouted.

"The fuel's expensive!"

"Nevermind that, we have to go." I said, riding in the basket up front with Melanie behind me on the first set of pedals and Anthony on the second set..

"Ready?" Anthony said.

"Ready." Mel said

"Uhhh, I dunno about this." Then a beep noise from Anthony's shoe and we're off real fast, like Woody and Buzz from Toy Story's ending, zooming past traffic, everything around us blurred.

I could feel my face stretch and wiggle against the wind, my cheeks swelled and flailed uncontrollably, my eyes began to water, we were too fast. Soon enough, we were airborne.

We left the ground.

**Anthony Padilla**

I could no longer feel the asphalt; we were now airborne. The road beneath us shrunk as we got higher and higher.

"ANTHONY!" Ian screamed.

"WHAT?!" I responded, feeling the cold gust of wind stretch my face.

"WE'RE FLYING!" He yelped, voice cracking at the end.

"THIS ISN'T FLYING, IT'S FALLING... WITH STYLE!" I quoted Toy Story.

"Alright, how are we gonna get down?" Ian yelled.

"Hope we crash into something soft."

"WHAT?!" Ian and Melanie gasped in horror.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" I screamed as soon as the rockets ran out of fuel. We fell back into the earth, praying that something will catch us.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ian bellowed. We were freefalling.

I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I felt my back hit a really soft cushion; I opened my eyes and realized that we well on a truck full of hay.

"Ian? Melanie?" I called out, then something rose from behind me, it's Melanie.

"That was a close one." Mel said.

"Where's Ian?" I searched behind her amongst the piles of hay.

"IAN?!" I yelled.

"What?" Ian grunted, riding up from the hay behind Melanie.

"C'mon guys! We're here!" Mel got off the truck and crossed the road. I saw the Ford Probe, it was my mom's house. I remembered the old front yard, the flowers growing around the house, the pale yellow painted walls.

We ran to the house and burst through the door. The scene was shocking as everything inside the house was a mess, from shattered vases to busted TV screens. It was horrible. I looked for our younger selves, running to the kitchen finding my younger self lying on the floor, unconscious.

I cradled his head in my arms, "Whoa, does my emo hair always looked like that?" My teen self had a thick emo hair that almost covered his right eye.

"Ian!" I called out for the adult Ian. He came rushing to my side, _where's young Ian?_

"What?" He said, worried.

"You were supposed to be here!" I panicked. Then the unconscious Young me started to inch his eyes open.

"Anthony! Anthony!" I shook him awake.

**Young Anthony Padilla**

I heard mumbling noises; I realized that I had gone unconscious, my head being cradled by someone. I tried opening my eyes, and successfully I did. I heard someone scream.

"Anthony! Anthony!" Someone said. The voice seems familiar.

"What?!" I fully opened my eyes. What I saw scared the shit outta me. I saw myself looking down at me.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No you're not." He said to me.

I quickly sprang to my feet, weirded out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I exclaimed.

The man stood up also, trying to calm me down, "Relax Anthony, I'm you, _11 years older_." He calmly said. At first I did not believe, but the man looks exactly like me with only minor changes, he looks like he's working out, _I thought I hate working out?_ He has light stubble and most of all, his hair is different.

"What the hell did you do to my God-like sexy hair?!" I asked, pointing to his hair as I ran my hands through mine. He stood there with his mouth open, speechless. Then behind him was another guy who was shorter than the two of us, chubby, with a short bowl haircut and thick stubble. I looked at his eyes; it looks familiar, like I've seen him before.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I said. I think I'm having another panic attack.

"Anthony!" This 'Older Anthony' said, "have you seen Ian? The one you were playing games with?"

I scratched my head and felt something painful, like I've been hit in the head or something. Then it all came back, I ran to the man behind Anthony and grabbed his shirt, anger flowing through my system.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HIM?" I asked the bowl-haired guy.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" The man squeaked. I raised my fist to threaten him, ready to strike, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Anthony! That's Ian!" It's the older me said. I loosened my grip on the man's shirt.

"Where did you take Ian? Ian?" I asked.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Old Anthony asked.

"We were playing games a few minutes ago when someone who looks exactly like Ian over there, hit me in the head with a bat." I narrated, "I saw him take Ian, I followed them to the kitchen, I tried to chase them but my head made me go unconscious."

"Ian's in danger," old me said, "—do you remember where they went?"

"Actually yeah, they took him into a white van, it went east."

**Anthony Padilla**

Adrian took young Ian. Great, we now have a lead, but how do we get to him. Time is running out.

"Ian is in trouble, Anthony!" I said to my teenage self.

"How can I help?" He asked me.

"No, you stay here, We could not let you get into any more trouble," I said.

"He's my friend, and I was the one who got him into this, I have every right to save him too." Young me said.

_Was that how much I care for Ian? Wow, I never thought of that._

"We'll take my car." He said, running outside and starting the car. Ian, Melanie and I went outside to join him in his car. I took the passenger side, with Ian and Melanie taking the backseat.

"The car went this way." He drove, making a right turn out of their garage, driving along the street. Then he made another left turn, catching up to a white van.

"That's the one." He said, pushing the gas pedal deeper. We gained speed, but then the van also sped up.

"Can you get closer?" I asked young me.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" He asked, getting closer to the van.

"I'm gonna jump on the truck and try and save Ian." I said. I know it's dumb but I have to.

Ian grabbed my arm, "Don't do it." Ian said, "I'll do it." He took off his seatbelts.

"You've been through a lot; it's time for me to save your ass or something." I scoffed.

"Be careful bro," He gave me a bro hug and a pat on the back.

I rolled down the window and let out half of my body, now I'm about ready to climb out of the car. I crawled to the hood of the car and stood up, ready to jump, the wind was blowing against my face and I could feel the van and the car gain speed.

"C'mon, closer." I mumbled, we drew closer. Only a shoe length was left between the car and the van. I should jump now.

In three...two... one... Here goes nothing.

**Ian Hecox**

Anthony launched himself to the back of the van, everything happened so fast like it's too good to be true. He had a good grip on the van, shimmied his way along the back of the truck, silently and slowly.

The van's rear doors suddenly burst open, revealing evil Adrian and a tied up younger me.

"Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late as an orange dart was shot at Anthony's chest. His hands slowly slipped from the van's roof.

"Anthony! Catch him!" I yelled as I saw him lose his grip. He finally let go of the van falling backwards on our hood, but something stopped Anthony from falling. Adrian tugged Anthony's shirt and pulled him back in the van.

"NOOOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I bellowed.

He flipped me the bird and threw a spike strip on the road, popping our car's tires. We spun out of control, finally hitting a lamp post. I jumped out of the car and tried my best chasing the van on foot. I kept running and running, but the van distanced itself from me.

"ADRIAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he just laughed maniacally and threw a bunch of banana peels on the road.

I slipped on one, sending me flying for a while then hitting the ground back first. I was now lying on my back, watching the van drive away from us. It was too far away.

_It's gone, Anthony's gone. _

Tears flowed from my eyes. I lost all hope, my best friend's gone and who knows where.

Melanie and Young Anthony came to my side and pulled me up, "It's too late Mel, I couldn't save him." I whimpered, burying my head into her shoulder.

"No, we have to find them." Mel comforted me, running her hands around my back.

"They're gone!" I wailed.

"No they're not." I heard Young Anthony say, "—they're going to the donut factory."

I stopped crying, "How did you know?" I asked.

"Duh, It's written on the van's doors."

"Oh." I wiped away the tears, "Let's get frosty."

"Dude, that's a really lame line." Young Anthony said.

I looked at him, "Even when we're young you're always a douche." I said, patting his emo hair.

"Watch the hair!" He said.

"We gotta be prepared." I smiled.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Attack

**Anthony Padilla**

I felt cold water being splashed on my body, sending shivers down my spine, jolting me awake. I felt that my arms were restrained; I was tied down to a chair, held captive... Again. The smell of baking pastry everywhere, we were taken some sort of a bread factory. I scanned the room to look for some landmarks or some brand names, luckily I found one:

_DUNKIN' DONUTS_

I kept looking around and to my far left before something suspended from the ceiling. Checking it from bottom to top, the bottom has a weird, penile-shaped object kinda like an upside-down giant dildo.

_ Me and my imagination._

The thing started moving, wiggling in place like a butterfly trying to hatch out from its cocoon.

"H-Hey, Where am I?" The figure yelled, it was actually Young Ian held upside-down. I controlled my laugh as his hairstyle made him look like a giant dick.

"Ian? Is that you?" I called.

"Who is that?" He whimpered, "Anthony? Is that you?"

"Yeah." I sighed, trying to escape my binds.

"What are we doing here?" He continued wiggling.

"I am totally clueless." The lights flashed on one by one, fully lighting the place. The place looked nice, a clean and sanitized factory. I was able to see Ian and he was able to see me.

"Anthony?" He said, "What did you do to your hair? You look...hot" Young Ian finally saw me fully.

"And that's why we're dealing with ianthony fanfictions." I rolled my eyes.

"You look old." The upside down teen looked at me with much curiosity and confusion.

"I'm 27!" I argued.

"That's old enough for me!" He chuckled, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, man." Finally got that off my chest.

"What? I don't get it." He raised his eyebrow.

A pair of footsteps approached us, I saw a pair feet wearing sandals, I slowly looked up the mysterious figure, he was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and wearing a black hoodie on top of it. Adrian, the one we tazed back in 2014.

_ How did he find us?_

"Adrian?" Ian said surprised, and so was I.

"What up, douche nozzles?" Adrian spoke up.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I stole another Power Glove." He said, brandishing an exact replica of the power glove Ian has.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out.

"You see, after I survived my 'death', I felt the sudden urge to get back at you, plot my revenge—" he narrated, "—I was really jealous of Ian, he has the loving mother, the fame and the girls... Well, that last part was not true." I snickered at that line, "Anyways, I went back into time to convince my mother to not give me up, and there it happened, I lived a normal life, and yeah, your stupid channel did not exist, that's amazing isn't it? _Two birds, one stone_."

My jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, everything was perfect till you assholes came to ruin it." He said angrily, "This was supposed to be going MY WAY!"

"You'll never get away with this, Ian and Mel will find us." I tried to struggle out of my restraints.

"You don't need to worry about them; I have this place heavily guarded." He smiled. Oh shit.

"As of now, you're gonna watch this bowl-haired loser's demise." Adrian evilly stated, pointing to Young Ian, pressing a button from on the table. Ian was raised higher and then brought on top of a huge mixer.

"Please Adrian, I'm your brother!" Young Ian pleaded.

"I never liked you, you're a loser." He said, I saw young Ian's face turn to sorrow. _That heartless bastard._

_I hope Ian finds us fast._

"BOSS! BOSS!" A goon entered the scene, "HE'S HERE."

**Ian Hecox**

We traced them to a nearby factory just along the city limits. We must be ready, the place's obviously gonna be filled with guards, I guarantee it. We must plan our attack but seeing that we're running out of time, we must act now. I armed myself with the Power Glove, some Nerf Guns and other useful stuff. We waited outside the donut factory, finding the right time to strike.

"Ready Anthony?" I asked the teenage emo-haired Anthony.

"I was born ready." He cocked his gun, he was dressed for the part, wearing a black tank top and a black bandana around his head complete with paint marks on his cheeks.

"You had to dress up for the part now, did ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"It was perfect for the scene, I want this experience to be immersive." Young Anthony smiled.

"Hmm makes sense, give me some of that black paint." He gave me a small can of black paint.

"Wait, let me do it." Anthony said, dipping his finger in the paint and painting my cheeks.

"Okay, let's do a recap," Melanie, Anthony and me huddled in a circle, "—me and Anthony will burst in the door locked and loaded and you cover our backs, Mel." Melanie nodded, who is also armed.

She suddenly grabbed my arm, her eyes met mine, "Well, this is it." She sighed then hugged me.

"Yeah," I smiled, "You know, this is one of the best days of my life."

"Why is that?" She took my hand in hers.

"Even though we went through a lot of near death situations, I actually got the chance to fall in love with you, all over Again."

"Aww," Melanie blushed.

"Mel, I—" I was interrupted; she pulled me into another kiss, another warm, passionate and sweet kiss.

"HELP!" A scream was heard from the inside of the factory, startling the three of us.

"We better get moving." Anthony exclaimed.

"Alright." The three of us marched cautiously, reaching the main entrance.

"In three, two, one Attack!" I kicked down the door and started firing away with my eyes closed, "Die you dumb bitches!" I laughed as I shot.

Then Melanie pinched my elbow. I looked at her, still firing rounds.

"What?" I asked.

"Wrong room." She said. I glanced back at where I was shooting, wrong room indeed. It was a wedding reception. I was actually firing at the guests.

_ Good thing it's a Nerf gun or else I'd go to prison. _

All eyes were fixed on me; I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, my bad." I said raising one hand, awkwardly walking back out the door then realizing that I need to get the ammo back.

I ran back inside the room again and hurriedly picked up the foam bullets, "Sorry again, have a happy honeymoon you two." I smiled at the bride and groom and shut the door behind me.

This time I found the right door, I think. We prepared our guns, and positioned ourselves at the front door...

_We're ready._

"In three," I raised my three of my fingers.

"—two,"

"-ONE!" I kicked down the door and we came charging, then foam bullets were flying everywhere from our guns we were lucky enough that they were unarmed. A big buff guy came raging at us, I aimed my gun at his crotch, well it's a man's weakness. I pulled the trigger and it launched a bullet at his balls, he squealed like an opera singer clutching his manhood. I kicked him out of the way but then I realized that I need a reload, as another guy came running at me.

Melanie walked in front, shielding me and aiming a huge bazooka at him afterwards. "PIEEEEE!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger, sending a pie at the opponent's face. There was enough force to send him flying in the air.

Anthony was armed with a long stick, cornered by three dudes.

"Anthony! Watch out!" I shouted.

One of the guards pounced at him but Anthony ducked, swinging the stick at his face. The first goon rolled in agony as the second one grabs hold of him, with the third one ready to beat him up. Melanie then aimed her bazooka at the third goon and launched a pie at his face.

As the goon removed the cream from his face, I took the opportunity, aiming my Nerf gun at him and pulled the trigger not letting go, showering him with loads of bullets. He slowly backed away from us then tripped on Melanie's foot, falling butt first in a small bucket.

Teen Anthony was still held by the second goon. He swung his stick between the guy's legs, hitting him in the private area. The guy knelt in pain, freeing Anthony.

"Let's go!" Melanie yelled, we ran deeper into the factory. _Round 1 cleared._

We ran to another room, it was poorly lit like one of those action movie sets. Next thing we knew is that we were again surrounded by more of those idiots. There were at least ten of then, forming a circle around us, laughing and mocking us.

Then a goon ran at us, fists closed. I pulled out a _Burrito_ from my utility belt and smashed it against his face, spreading sliced pork and veggies; I took my Nerf Pistol and shot a bullet at his face. That oughta do the trick.

Another goon lunged at me, pinning me to the floor, sending my gun flying far away. His hand made its way onto my neck, wrapping his fingers around my throat and grasping it, forcing the air out of my lungs. I reached for my utility belt again and yanked out an _Egg Roll_, I placed one end on my mouth while the other end aimed at him, I blew hard on the end, blowing spicy pork all over his face, especially his eyes.

"AGGHH, MY EYES!" He wailed, rubbing his eyes that would make it even worse. I pushed him off of me and tied his shoes together.

I saw another bad guy, choking Young Anthony. The man's hands were trapped around Anthony's neck, forcing him down to his knees. I reached for my foot and took out a _Celery_ with a pointed end from my socks and threw it like a dart at the guy's arm. He lost his grip around Anthony's neck, and fell to his knees. Anthony gained the upper hand and smacked the goon's face with his gun.

Melanie was actually enjoying this, firing pies at the attacking goons' faces.

"PIE! PIE! PIE!" She chanted everytime a Pie gets launched from the bazooka, hitting them squarely in the face. Every bad guy were on the ground, either unconscious or rolling in agony.

"You alright, Anthony?" I checked on the emo kid.

"That was awesome!" The teen was really pumped, hungry for more action.

"How about you Mel?" I also checked on Melanie.

"That was the most action packed scene I have ever gone through!" She jumped like an excited child. We raced up the stairs and finally reached a door. I heard screams from behind the door; I realized it was my teen self yelling.

_ I scream like a girl._

"Stay here, and find a way to free our other selves," I stopped Young Anthony and Melanie, "It's between me and Adrian." It has to end right here, right now.

Another scream was heard.

"IAN! ANTHONY!" I kicked down the door and saw them: Adult Anthony tied to a chair while Young me was held upside down above a giant mixing container. I hurriedly sprinted to Anthony.

Then something metal hit my back. That hurt.

"Nice dick paint you got there, bro." Adrian appeared behind me.

I looked at the mirror behind Adrian and saw what Young Anthony painted on me.

A penis drawing. I should've known._ That little bastard._

"I knew you'd come, bro." He continued, removing his Power Glove and arming himself with a long metal pipe.

"Enough chatter." I also removed my Power Glove then brought out _Taquito_ nunchucks from my utility belt, gripping both ends and intimidating Adrian.

"LET'S DANCE, bro!" Adrian swung his metal pipe at me at full force; I bent behind, narrowly missing the swing. Then he swung again, this time, I counteracted it with a swing of my nunchucks, briefly disorienting him. He posed in a jousting position, ready to stab me with the pipe. He charged, I dodged, smacking his back with my weapon. He turned back at me then lunged again, raising his pipe above him and bringing it down, snapping the chain linking the two taquitos together.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rolling out of the way as Adrian repeated the action. I unzipped my pants and pulled a foot long _Giant Gummy Snake_, using it as a whip by twirling it around. He ran again at me, I whipped my Gummy Lasso and got its head stuck on Adrian's pipe, I took the advantage and yanked the metal pipe from his grip.

We looked into each other's eyes, started walking in a circle.

Adrian said, "What's the matter Ian? Can't attack your own brother?"

"I don't want to." I still was hestitant.

"Well, I do." Adrian got hold of a wrench and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground.

**Anthony Padilla**

Ian drew out his Taquito nunchucks and pulled some crazy Bruce Lee moves on Adrian, it was an awesome spectacle, even though my best friend could get killed.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. It's Young Me and Melanie.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad to see y—" I mumbled.

"Shh." Teenage me covered my mouth with his palm then proceeded to cut my restraints while Melanie freed teenage Ian.

I watched as Adult Ian get floored by Adrian, but he soon regained the upper hand by giving Adrian a powerful right hook to the face, knocking him unconscious. Ian stood up in victory.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT IAN!" We pumped our fists in the Air. He walked towards us, smiling and exhausted.

Then Adrian rose up from the ground and ran at Ian, with something silver in his hand.

"IAN! WATCH OUT!" I shouted. Ian turned around and at the exact time, Adrian buried his knife deep into Ian's stomach.

Ian let out a blood-curling scream.

"IAN!" Melanie screamed. Adrian dropped Ian. He fell to the ground hard, motionless.

I can't believe I saw my best friend get killed in front of me.

Tears welled in my eyes, "NO!" I wailed.

"Now it's your turn, Anthony." He looked at me as he played with his knife.

"Hey Asshole!" Someone called from behind Adrian.

**Young Ian Hecox**

I ran across the room and picked up Adrian's power glove. Then a loud scream of agony filled the room—

Adrian stabbed his own brother.

"Hey Asshole!" I called for Adrian's attention. He turned around, focusing his attention at me, eyes burning with anger.

"What are you gonna do with that bowly?" He taunted.

"This." I flipped him the bird and pressed a button on the glove, launching wires at him.

But he dodged it.

He drew nearer, brandishing his knife. I raised my ring finger and pressed another button, sending a blue dart to his chest.

"Wrong dart, bitch." He pulled the dart from his chest and continued to advance. He raised his knife high, ready to strike. I closed my eyes and raised both my hands to protect my face.

He suddenly grunted.

I opened one eye, Adrian stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open, frozen in position. He turned around, an orange dart was buried in his back. Adrian swayed slowly then dropped to his knees, collapsing on the ground.

Adult Ian was standing behind him, equipped with his glove. "Finally got that orange dart right, bitch." He said, it was no doubt he was exhausted.

**Ian Hecox**

I took Adrian by surprise, knocking him out, for a while.

"IAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Melanie ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, Anthony joined in the hug too along with the Teen versions of us.

"How did you survive that?" Anthony asked me.

"Well—" I smiled then lifted my jacket and showed him my secret…

My trusty food, the _Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut_ shielded me from the knife attack.

"It's about time that donut became useful." Anthony laughed.

"That was an amazing Food Fight!" Young Me and Anthony squealed.

"It's called _FOOD BATTLE_" I spoke in a white chick sassy tone. The two teens laughed.

"_Food battle, nice name__."_ Young Ian said. I realized that we need to get them home.

"Alright, now how about you two turn around?" I said to the two teens, they gladly did so. I shot orange darts at their backs, causing them to go unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Anthony asked me.

"We need to convince them that it's just a dream" I said, realizing that it may cause serious changes in the future.

"Now help me get these two back to your house." I said.

"What about Adrian?" Melanie said. I looked back at Adrian.

"I'd say we beat him up." Melanie added.

"I think we should reach down his mouth and pull out his guts and choke him with it!" Adult Anthony said.

Our jaws dropped.

"I took it from one of our Smosh videos." He shrugged.

"Whoa, that's a little dark, man." My eyes still fixed at Adrian's unconscious body, "—let's just tie him up and bring him _Back to the Future_ with us."

"Alright." Anthony sighed; I think he's a little bit disappointed.

* * *

"You're a lot lighter when you were a kid, man." Anthony remarked as he placed teen Ian on his shoulder, bringing him like a pig, "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I became friends with bacon, and donuts." I sighed, "Why do we have to bring up about me being fat?"

"Because it's kinda funny that you ended up like that." My friend laughed.

"Haha." I flatly said as I dragged teen Anthony into their house.

We placed the two in the living room and laid them on the rug where the Nintendo N64 console was hooked to the TV set. We tidied the place a little to leave no traces of our presence, as if nothing had happened and making it seem like they had fallen asleep and just had a wild dream.

"Now with all that done, let's finally go back to our time." I said, turning our backs at the snoozing teenagers and making our way towards the door.

"Guys, look!" Melanie said, "Awww, you look so cute together." We checked on our younger selves and jumped the moment we saw what Mel was referring to…

Our teen selves had their arms outwards and were hugging each other.

"What the fuck." Me and Anthony said flatly and our faces scrunched in disgust.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: SMOSH is BACK!

**Ian Hecox**

There was nothing but pitch black, I was back in the darkness again, but this time I was lying on something soft and warm. I tried moving, expecting that I was tied again but I wasn't, that's good. I moved my arms around the place and hit my right hand on a table before realizing that I was back in my room.

_ How did I end up here?!_

I shot up from my bed then rushed to Anthony's room and barged in without knocking.

"Anthony?" I said before switching on the lights. Anthony rubbed his eyes, surprised by my sudden appearance, "How did I get back on my bed?" I asked.

"Wha—" He yawned, "—you were there the entire time, bro."

"'The entire time'? I thought we were in 2003?"

"2003? What the hell are you talking about?" Anthony's drowsiness was shocked out of him.

"Yeah, we went back in time, remember?" I raised my voice.

"What? Are you having those wild dreams again?" He sat up. My jaw dropped, it can't be a dream. It felt too real for it to be one.

"No I didn't!" I shouted, "I'm serious, Anthony! Stop fooling around!" I began walking in circles, rubbing the bridge of my nose in confusion and trying to recall what had happened we brought the kids home.

"I'm not!" Anthony raised both of his hands as a sign of being clueless. "—pretty much you were dreaming." He said.

"B-but, it felt so real." I slowly slid down the door frame and whimpered; I kept denying it but had no evidence to prove that it had happened.

_ That wild and fun adventure was all in my head?_

Out of nowhere, my friend snickered.

Something was fishy, "Don't you dare mess with me, ANTHONY PADILLA!" I bellowed, my eyes burned with anger.

"I'm not!" He raised his voice too and tried to straighten his face.

"ANTHONY—" I folded my arms, my eyes widened like a bull ready to attack.

Anthony's lips slowly curved into a smile, he snickered then burst into laughter, "MWAHAHAHA! Got ya!" He rolled back on his bed, laughing, "Just kidding, bro, it happened, you passed out from exhaustion." He said, wiping his tears of joy, "You weigh like a damn ton, you should consider going on a diet."

"Asshole." I said, still pissed but relieved that it wasn't a dream or else I would've gone crazy thinking about it.

"Revenge is mine!" Anthony cheered, maybe because I pranked him a lot last time maybe that one time I let Adrian make out with him. Then the front door of the house creaked open, making me and Anthony jump in surprise.

"Is someone breaking in?" Anthony asked.

"No duh, idiot." I said.

"Let's surprise him." Anthony armed himself with a bat and I did too. We turned off Anthony's light and slowly approached the burglar. The footsteps grew louder towards us. It was around four in the morning so basically it's still dark outside as only the light coming from the moon barely illuminated the house.

"Anthony, I'm scared." I trembled and held on to Anthony's shirt.

"Let go of me." He swatted my grip.

Something moved in the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" I charged and started hitting the unknown figure, bashing it with everything I got. Then the lights turned on, illuminating the room and giving us the chance to look at our home wrecker.

_ Oh Shit._

"Shit! Sorry Stevie!" It was Stevie, our neighbor who has 'special problems' and is kinda obsessed with us. He was lying on the ground covered in bruises. Ouch.

"I'm okay, I think I broke my uterus." Stevie's raspy voice grunted as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here at four in the morning?" Anthony asked.

"Me and your mom were gonna bring you some food, y'know, for your birthday, Ian." Stevie narrated, "She told me to go in first to surprise you guys."

I looked at the calendar, it's November 30... _My birthday._

Me and Anthony rolled our eyes and sighed in disbelief.

Then my mom peeked through the door, "Is it clear? Did they already beat you up?" My mom asked, entering the door.

I let out a squeal of joy upon seeing her standing on two legs and not wheelchair bound, it was a beautiful sight. I ran at her and hugged her tight, "Oh mom! Great to see you on two legs again!" I let out a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, great to see you alive for another year." She sounded weirded out but hugged me anyways.

"Why this early?" I asked her.

"It's gonna be a special birthday for you two." Her blue eyes behind her glasses sparkled.

"'You two'?" I was confused.

My mom walked back outside then returned a while later, holding someone's hand, tugging it. What I saw made my blood run cold.

"ADRIAN?" I took a step backwards.

"Happy birthday bro." He greeted me. _Hasn't he forgotten about what had happened?_

"Uh, thanks? You too." We shared an awkward hug.

"It took me a few weeks to find him and a lot of convincing, Ian." My mom said, patting Adrian's back.

"I thought you gave him up?" I asked.

"Nah, I was supposed to, but someone who looks oddly like him convinced me otherwise, till he ran away from home when he was sixteen."

"Why?"

"I wasn't happy at home so I got into MMAs and slept with a lot of chicks, I knew that I was too cool for school so I ran away. Then we met again in 2011, Remember?" I remembered the Smosh episode where we had Adrian come over, it was like four years ago.

"When did you run away?" I folded my arms.

"After I had some fun time with that hooker in an alley." He replied. I looked at Anthony and his face was flushed with embarrassment. At least no serious paradox was created.

Then my mom left the two of us. I mustered the courage to speak up, "I'm sorry man, for—" I was gonna apologize but Anthony suddenly nudged my shoulder, he then called me into the hallway leaving Adrian, my mom and Stevie in the kitchen.

"What?" I was annoyed by the sudden interruption.

"I forgot to tell you, remember the brain switcher?" Anthony asked me.

"From _Food Battle 2012_?" I recalled, "Yeah, why?"

"I modified it a little then used it on Adrian, taking away the time travel memories, and the time you took his kidneys."

"So you wiped out his memory? When?"

"The moment we returned back here." He told.

"You are the best bro, I love you! hashtag not in a gay way." Bro hug time.

**Anthony Padilla**

The sun rose high in the Sacramento skyline, it was around 10AM, we were setting up the place for Ian and Adrian's birthday party for later. Ian was busy chatting with Adrian while their Mom and I were decorating the house and soon after the Smosh crew arrived and helped us. I was standing on a stepladder and hanging a bunch of streamers.

"Anthony?" I heard a voice from behind the door, a familiar voice that I've missed, a lot. I turned my head and saw Kalel standing by the doorway, her beautiful looks, her skinny stature, her long blonde hair.

_ Oh God, I've missed her._

"Kalel!" I jumped from the stepladder only to realize that my foot got tangled in the messy streamers on the ladder. I fell face first on the floor and she gasped upon seeing it. I glanced at her, she was both concerned and controlling her laugh. I quickly stood up and ran to her, hugging her tightly then kissing her on the lips, the one thing I haven't done in a while. It was a relief that everything was back to normal.

"Whoa babe, you alright? You look like you haven't seen me for a long time!" Kalel said, playing with my hair.

"I-I haven't" I smiled, holding her close and being mesmerized her cute kawaii face.

"You were just gone overnight, remember?" She laughed.

"I did? Oh yeah, I just missed you, that's all."

"So when do we start decorating?"

"Right!" I scoffed and pulled her to the place where I was hanging decorations. I took a look around the house and saw Ian leaving Adrian at the table then walking outside.

**Ian Hecox**

I have tied loose ends with Adrian, leaving him at the table and going outside. I may look happy but inside I was still sad, it'll be a great birthday and all but I feel like something's missing.

I walked outside the door, staring down on the ground, kicking a few pebbles as I made my way to the sidewalk like a kid. Then someone bumped me, or I bumped them, either way the person was holding a box, the person gasped as the box flew in the air and landed on the grassy lawn.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" I quickly knelt down to pick up the box.

"It's okay." The person spoke up and I froze, I know that voice, "Hey? Why are you frozen like that?" She scoffed. My eyes made its way from the foot to the head of the person-

_ Melanie_.

"Mel!" I jumped up and hugged her, "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you, it's my fault!" Tears started flowing down my cheeks, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I—" she held a finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Shh, I know." She drew closer to my face, putting down her finger and slowly closing both her eyes as I did the same.

Then our lips met, it was the best feeling in the world, it was still the same ones I kissed last time, sweet, tender and full of love. She slowly wrapped her arm around my neck while I held her hips close, it was amazing, just amazing.

Then a flash of light from behind us cut our kiss short.

_Damn it._

I searched for the source of the light, a _DeLorean _appeared out of nowhere and drove into our yard, running over a few trash bins before coming to a full stop.

"What the hell, man?" Anthony stepped out of the house, pissed off at the rude and somehow sudden appearance of the car.

The vehicle's gull wing door flew open, followed by a fat guy wearing a white tank top and short shorts coming out of it, we immediately recognized the power glove he was wearing on his arm.

"Teleporting fat guy?" Anthony and I said together.

"Ian! Anthony! You gotta come back with me!" He looked at us.

"Where?" I asked.

"Back to the Future."

"Okay, that's the most unoriginal line I've heard, thanks to the writer." Anthony rolled his eyes.

TFG smiled then took a deep breath, "It's kinda cool to say that."

"True, but seriously, what's up?" I asked.

"We need to go back to the past." Fear was etched across his face.

"Why?" Anthony sounded that he doesn't give a fuck.

"Someone stole the Power Glove duplicate."

"Duplicate? Who?" I asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out, and he's messing up the timeline as we speak right now!"

"And we're involved in this…how?" Anthony still didn't sound convinced.

"He is altering yours and Ian's lives!" He pulled me and Anthony into the car. With much hesitation, the two of us followed him.

"Don't worry Mel, I'll be back before you know it." I assured Melanie, she just smiled. Teleporting Fat Guy pulled out of the yard and into the road. "There goes my birthday party." I frowned.

"There goes my date with Kalel." My friend said and we both sighed, "Wait, I thought you have a power glove, why do you need this car?" Anthony asked.

"Do you have any idea how cool it is to drive one of these?" Teleporting Fat Guy replied before pressing a button.

Then a loud mechanical noise was heard, we looked outside; the car's tires folded outward followed by a rocket sound, lifting us a few feet from the ground. Another blast of rockets came from the rear of the car; we started gaining speed and height.

The speedometer read:

85...

86... The metal coils around the car started glowing bright blue. It was followed by a lot of bright blue sparks in front of us.

87...

88...We were swallowed by a huge flash of light.

Here we go again.


	18. THE SEQUELS ARE LIVE!

THE SEQUEL AND THREEQUEL IS NOW OUT! CHECK IT OUT NOW! MORE SMOSHTASTIC GOODNESS AWAIT!

* * *

**SMOSH THROUGH TIME: The Exciting Middle Part (Book Two)**

_** Just as they thought that everything was back to normal, another problem surfaces, a new villain bent on revenge had stolen the duplicate power glove and had been changing Ian and Anthony's past, present and future, creating more time anomalies that threaten their existence once again. **_

_** Things get personal as their friendship is put to the test. **_

_** Will they be able to work together again, stop the madman behind it all and prove that friendship will always win? **_

_** THEY'RE BACK IN ACTION.**_

* * *

**SMOSH AGAINST TIME: The Epic Conclusion (Book Three)**

_**They were supposed to be peacefully celebrating Ian's birthday party, not on the run. Their first interference with the past has caused a ripple effect, creating even more problems in the timeline therefore drastically changing their present: a world in which a sinister villain had taken over Smosh's parent company, Alloy Digital. And his first order was: Capture every Smosh character.**_

_** They're the last hope, everyone is held captive. **_

_** Ian and Anthony along with a handful of others must band together to fight against the empire, reclaim the company and race against time to prevent the space-time continuum from falling apart.**_

_** PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE OF SMOSH.**_

* * *

What are you waiting for?! Go and check it out! there will be more IANTHONY MOMENTS...

-Migz


	19. UPDATE: A few minor changes

**_Hey guys! I changed the title from "SMOSH IS GONE?" to "SMOSH INTO TIME" since I've thought out a title for the third and final chapter in the series. So I thought the title change was necessary to suit the series xD_**

**_*Drum Roll please*_**

**_"SMOSH AGAINST TIME: The Epic Conclusion"_**

**_Yeah, It's a planned Trilogy. :) _**

**_So here's the three books: _**

**_Part I: SMOSH into TIME_**

**_Part II: SMOSH through TIME_**

**_Part III: SMOSH against TIME_**

**_Is the title change alright? :) _**

**_-Migz421_**


	20. So it became a Trilogy

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**_'SMOSH through TIME'_**** has been completed and now the third and final book, ****_'SMOSH against TIME'_**** is in PROGRESS!**

**Ain't it cool?! thanks for the guys who have supported me the ones who have given great advice and who have stuck till the end... I didn't even consider making it a TRILOGY! **

**FUN FACT: It was just supposed to end with them peacefully celebrating Ian's birthday but, I noticed that I've created a plot hole while the readers requested it to end it in a cliffhanger.**

**I'm happy that there are still fans of Smosh that likes this kind of stuff even though there's no romance in it. lol**

**Yeah, those Ianthony moments, there some of them in my fanfics but don't expect them to end up as a couple or something, it's just what Best friends do, and for that I found a quote from 9gag:**

**_"A REAL BEST FRIEND MAKES YOUR FAMILY (AND FANS) QUESTION YOUR SEXUALITY."_**** xD**

**CHECK OUT THE TWO SEQUELS! and leave a review! :)**

**-Migz**


	21. Sequel(ish): THE SMOSHTASTIC EXPEDITION

Hey guys! Guess what? There's a new Smoshtastic Adventure waiting for you, and it's **NOW LIVE!**

I don't consider it as a sequel, but the type of Story it will be falls under the category of "Standalone Sequels"

Pretty much like _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. _But I'll still and always consider my original masterpiece as a **TRILOGY.**

I can't stop writing, I think it's my passion to unleash my imagination.

* * *

**_It has been a year since Ian and Anthony have had a crazy adventure, an adventure through time and space that threatened their channel's existence and their own as well. They returned to their normal and boring lives of writing and shooting videos. Come to think of it, they were wishing for one of those events to happen again._**

**_Wish granted._**

**_Being mistaken as explorers, they were tasked by the head curator of the Los Angeles Museum to go on a quest for 'The Golden Flamingo', an ancient treasure that had been missing since the 12th century that is said to grant the owner his innermost desires. The duo, seeing the offer as an opportunity to go on another crazy adventure, gladly accepted without knowing the catch: they aren't the only people looking for it._**

**_Join them along with the Smosh dudes who fought in the battle of Smosh in this brand new adventure that will keep you at the edge of your seat!_**

* * *

Yeah, I may write the "Smosh Fam" in but maybe in a small role, I'm still deciding on it though.

Check out the Intro of the book! It's live RIGHT NOW!

-Migz


	22. SMOSH BLANK TIME TRILOGY TRAILER!

I EDITED A TRAILER FOR THIS EPIC TRILOGY! GO CHECK IT OUT NOW ON YOUTUBE! Just type in:

**SMOSH [BLANK] TIME TRILOGY TRAILER**

There are two versions actually, one Low Quality and one High Quality... so If I were you, I would choose the HD Version for a SMOSHTASTIC VIDEO!


End file.
